Queen of All
by Neko Nyan 123
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back from "the dead", Lucy has been ignored by most of her so called "nakama". Lucy gets kicked off of Team Natsu and leaves the guild. She leaves Magnolia and discovers something that will change her life forever.(You're all probably thinking, "Another story where she gets kicked off?" But, I can guarantee you won't waste your time reading this.)
1. Replacement?

**Neko: Ohayou minna-san! This is my first fan fic so please go easy on me!**

**Natsu: Heh! Like anyone's gonna even read this.**

**Neko: They will read it! Just you watch! Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

**Ch.1:Replacement?**

**Lucy POV:**

"I'm exhausted!" I extended my arms into the air and felt a little better. I just got back from a mission and was heading towards the guild. I smiled happily

because I completed a mission successfully and was awarded with 70,000J and a silver key. I've gotten a lot stronger ever since Lisanna came back. It wasn't

like Lisanna suddenly made my magic increase. It was because ever since she came back, almost everyone in the guild ignored me. They treated me like a

ghost. The only people to recognize my presence and talk to me were Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Master, and the exceeds. Even Levy forgot about me. I don't mind

though because they're probably just catching up with one of their family member that was thought to be dead. I mean like, if suddenly my mom comes back to

me, I would do the same thing. I looked up and noticed I was already at the guild. I pushed open the door and yelled, "Tadaima minna!" I was given the silent

treatment until Wendy came up to me and said, "Welcome back Lucy-san. How was the job? Are you hurt? Do you want me to heal you?" I laughed silently,

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine as you can see. Also, the job was a success!" I gave her thumbs up. "I beat up the bandits real quick." Wendy's

face lit up and she said, "Okay Lucy-san, but make sure you tell me if you're feeling sick or hurt okay?" "Okay! I'll come to you straight away if that happens!" I

exclaimed while saluting to her. Then she walked off to Carla and Happy. I smiled and walked to my favorite spot to sit down. I slumped down and then Natsu

walked over. "Hey Lucy, can I talk to you?" Natsu asked. "Sure!" I exclaimed. I was happy because he was finally talking to me again. "Well, can Lisanna join

our team?" He asked. "Sure! Why not? The more the merrier!" Natsu faced the ground and then Lisanna, Erza, and Gray walked towards us. Lisanna spoke up,

"That's not what he means. He's kicking you out of Team Natsu." "What? I don't understand. Why? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Gray spoke,

"You did nothing wrong. It's just we've been thinking that Lisanna could take your spot since she's stronger than you. Plus, you need money for your rent too."

I shifted my head towards the ground and responded, "I… I see. Then, I'll… I'll do as you wish." I stumbled on the words and couldn't say anymore. I tried to

hold in the tears, but failed miserably. "Are you okay Lucy?" Erza asked. "I'm fine. It's just I've got allergies. I think I need to go home and rest." I walked away

and was soon outside. I started to run towards the tree Natsu dug up for me when I was sick. Rain started to pour from my eyes. I ran and ran until I got to

the place. I sat under it and whispered, "Natsu, you baka." The world soon vanished from my eyes. When I woke up, I was in my room. I thought it was all just

a dream until I saw the tear marks on my arms. "I guess I really was just a replacement." I got up and went to shower. I got out 20 minutes later and got

dressed. "You okay?" I heard from behind me.

* * *

**Neko: So… how was the story so far? I know. It's pretty short, but like I said. This is my first fan fiction. Please give me feedbacks!**

**Natsu: So who was the person in the end?**

**Neko: I don't know. Stay tuned to find out. Until next time!**


	2. Leaving

**Neko: Welcome back! Thanks for giving me feedbacks! I have a clue on how to make it at least a little better now. I'm a newbie at this so please don't be too mean.**

**Natsu: Heh! That's what you get Neko.**

**Neko: Lucy! Natsu is being mean to me!**

**Lucy: Natsu! Quit bullying her! *Gives him an Erza glare***

**Neko: Arigatou! Enjoy minna! I'll be back later!**

* * *

**Ch2: Leaving**

**Lucy POV:**

I turned around and saw Loke standing there. For a minute there I wished it was Natsu who called out. "Loke, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed that you needed comfort, so I came," Loke explained.

"I'm alright now… I think. Oh, and thanks for bringing me back here when I fell asleep out there."

**Loke POV:**

'That's weird. I didn't bring her back here? Who brought her back? Was it Natsu? Gray? Erza? Or someone from the guild?'

"Hello? Earth to Loke. Are you still there?" Lucy said waving her hand in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts when she did that.

"Oh, no problem Lucy. So, what happened?" I saw Lucy at the verge of tears when I said that. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No… I want to say it," Lucy replied. Then she told me the story about what happened ever since Lisanna came back. I was so mad. I wanted to punch Natsu in

the face so hard. 'What the heck Natsu! How could you! Not just you, but everyone else the guild. What happened to you all?'

**Lucy POV:**

Loke punched the wall and made a big hole. "Loke, it's okay. I'm mad too, but they were the ones who taught me what a real family is. A real family helps each

other out. A real family never gives up on each other. They love each other. They're even willing to sacrifice their lives for one another. They were my real

nakama and I could always rely on them for help, but now it's different. They don't need me anymore. I was just a replacement. Now that they have one of

their loved one back, they don't need me anymore. I feel you Loke. I just want to stomp right up to Fairy Tail and slap them all in the face. I want to scream and

yell all my feelings out. All the things I've kept bottled up inside. My feelings towards Natsu and how sad and desperate I am, but will they even notice me?" I

started to cry even more and fell to my knees. Then Loke wrapped his arms around me.

"Lucy. Don't worry. I'll be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on, when you need a punching bag, and when you need someone to yell at. I'll be right here," Loke smiled.

"Arigatou Loke. I think I'm ready to let it all go now. I want to leave Fairy Tail. I want to get stronger. I want to start new. I want to prove them wrong that I'm

not as weak as they think I am. I'm gonna go tell master right now!"

"Lucy wait!" Loke screamed.

"What?"

"You're planning to go see master like that?" Loke questioned.

I ran into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at the time. It was only 5:47 right now. Then I dashed out of my apartment as fast as I can so no one

will be at the guild yet. I heard Loke yell out, "good luck!"

I was at my destined place in no time. It probably took me 5 minutes to get there. 'Yes! I'm getting faster! All those solo missions paid off!' I pushed open the

door and saw Mira wiping cups and Gajeel cursing in the shadow. 'Did something happen to him or something? Oh… maybe it was Levy-chan.' I smirked. Then I

walked over to Mira.

"Hey Mira! Is master here yet?" No response. "Mira? You there?"

"Oh, Lucy. I didn't notice you there. What did you need?"

"Is master here yet?"

"Oh yeah! He's in his office. Did you need something?"

"No. Nothing really. I just needed to talk to him." Then I walked towards the stairs. I climbed up carefully. I don't know why, but my stomach's been hurting a

lot recently and I've been feeling sick some of the days. I knocked on the door and I heard master say, "Come in."

**Master's POV:**

Lucy stepped in. I was surprised because she usually never comes in here. Heck, nobody usually comes in here. Plus, I can tell she was crying because her

eyes were red.

"Did you need something child?"

"Master, I want to leave the guild."

"But, but why? Don't you like it here?" I was on the verge of tears.

"Of course. I love it here. But I think it's time I leave. I've been ignored for 2 months and was kicked out of my team because I was weak. I think I need to

leave for a while to train and clear my mind," Lucy explained to me.

I was so disappointed. Disappointed in everyone, especially Team Natsu. "Lucy. You are strong. Probably one of the strongest person I've met my whole life.

You keep everything to yourself and you don't disappoint people. You are strong on the inside and outside. So please, don't leave."

"Master, I must leave, but I promise you I will come back."

"If that is what you wish my child. I have no choice but to do as you say. But I must take your guild mark away." She nodded and reached out her hand. I

moved my hand above hers and the guild mark slowly disappeared into magic dust.

"How long will you be gone?"

Lucy replied, "Probably a few years."

"I see. Please keep in touch okay?"

"Of course Mas-, no Makarov," Lucy answered. Then she left. 'Please, come back safe.'

**Lucy POV:**

I walked down the stairs and pain attacked me. My stomach hurted so bad. I winced and saw that almost everyone was here already. Everyone but Team

Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, and the exceeds. 'I guess they're all out on a job or something.' I just walked outside and waved, "Sayonara."

I got home and packed my bags. I called out Virgo to help and as always she said, "Punishment time, Hime?"

"No! Just help me with packing." When we finished packing I told her to take all my stuff and put it in the spirit world. She nodded and left. Then she popped up

again, "Punishment now? Hime."

"No! Just go back already!" Then she left with a poof! I sat at the desk and wrote letters addressed to Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Happy, Wendy, Juvia, and

Gajeel. When I finished them, I left them on the desk and left. I proceeded to the railroad station. I bought a ticket for Hargeon. I missed that place. The place

where I first met Natsu and the place where Genji Island was at. Genji Island was an island my mom gave to me when she died. I've never went to that place

before. I got on the train and heard some familiar voices leaving the train.

* * *

**Neko: How was that? I made it just a little longer this time!**

**Lucy: You know. I think I like this story so far! Good job! Keep it up! **

**Neko: Arigatou Lucy! I don't know if I'll be able to write a chapter each day. It's a lot of thinking and typing to do. Plus, I got homework…**

**Natsu: Quit being lazy! A lot of people are already following this story, so you gotta keep going. Don't give up.**

**Neko: Okay… We'll see about tomorrow.**


	3. Different Point of Views

**Neko: Hey minna! I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Natsu: Well duh… isn't that why you're updating… you don't even need to tell your readers.**

**Neko: I know! I just feel like it jeez! Lucy! You here yet!? I want you to end this convo.**

**Lucy: Hai hai! Enjoy minna! Remember to follow this story!**

* * *

**Ch3: Different Point of Views**

**Lucy POV:**

I sat down next to the window and heard familiar voices. I rolled my eyes to the left and saw Team Natsu exit the train. Natsu was kissing the ground and

claiming, "I'm never riding a train ever again!" And, as usual, Gray made fun of him and they started a fight. Erza, on the other hand, was eating a strawberry

cake and didn't bother to stop them. However, Lisanna tried to prevent the fight by jumping in between them which earned her a punch on each side of her

face. I chuckled. I don't dislike Lisanna or anything but that scene was funny. Team Natsu wanted Lisanna on their team and ended up bruising her face. The

train started and I said my goodbyes. "Sayonara. Enjoy your life with Lisanna."

**Natsu POV:**

That's weird. I thought I heard Lucy's voice just now. Now that I think about it, I smelt strawberry and vanilla when I left the train earlier. Who knows? Maybe

she's going on a mission with someone. Oh well, when she gets back I'll apologize for not asking her to go on a mission with us. Yesterday, Lisanna came back

from Edolas and we partied all night. I saw a dark shadow yesterday on my way from who knows where. I forgot. I don't even know why I was half naked.

Then everything went black. When I came back to reality, I was at home. I went to the guild. Then Erza, Gray, and Lisanna asked me to go on a mission with

them, so I agreed. But, why didn't they invite Lucy? Lucy is part of Team Natsu after all.

**Lisanna POV:**

Natsu was acting weird today. He kept repeating things under him breath. I don't know… I think he was saying something about Lucy. Was he worried about

her? But why? I mean it was his idea to kick Lucy out of the team. I only went along with it because it seemed like he really liked being with me. He wasn't just

weird today, but yesterday too. When he was telling Lucy that he was kicking her out of the team, he hesitated. It was like he didn't want to kick her out and

did want to. It seemed like he was struggling trying to tell her. He didn't say it so me and Gray decided to break the news to her instead. When Lucy left, I saw

tears trailing behind. I smirked for some reason. And then later I confessed to Natsu, but he said he only liked me like a sister. He said he liked someone else.

He didn't tell me though. I don't really care if he likes someone right now. It's not like he's dating someone right now, so I won't give up yet.

**Gray POV:**

On the second day of Lisanna's arrival, Natsu came in and I knew there was something different about him. He looked the same, but he seemed different. I

asked him about it but he said there was nothing wrong. Then, I saw a dark shadow overcome me. I woke up the next day and Lisanna asked me and Erza to

go on a mission with her. We agreed to go and then Natsu came through the doors so we asked him if he wanted to go too. I felt like we were forgetting

something… or someone, but I couldn't figure out what or who it was. We left on the mission after. The same thing would happen every time we get out of a

train. Flame brain would kiss the ground yelling idiot stuff and I would comment at how he says that every time or at how dumb he was. Then there would be a

fight. But this time, Erza didn't stop us. Lisanna tried but me and the idiot accidently punched her.

**Erza POV:**

When Lisanna came back from Edolas, we partied for very long. I wasn't drunk or anything because I only ate strawberry cake. Mira asked Lucy to take Natsu

home because she had to clean up. Lucy agreed and took him home. The next morning I arrived no one was talking to Lucy but Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla,

and Lily. I saw Gajeel talking to her at times. I felt that I needed to be like most people, so I ignored Lucy for quite a while. Then, Natsu told us that Lisanna

should be in our team instead of Lucy. I was against it, but I just kept quiet. The whole time when they were kicking her out of the team and calling her weak, I

kept quiet. I knew that Lucy was going to cry, but I didn't do anything but stay quiet. When I got to my room at Fairy Hills, I sat on my bed and stared into

space. I knew I was wrong. So I am going to apologize.

* * *

**Neko: How's that? I finished 2 chapters in one day. Good huh? Well, not really because I don't write a lot. Give me feedbacks!**

**Lucy: This is shorter than chapter 2. Make them longer! I can finish more than 2 chapters if I got a lot of free time. My chapters would be longer too.**

**Neko: Why are you so mad? Did I do something wrong?**

**Lucy: Yes! Duh! I'm the main character of your story and I don't even pop up in this chapter a lot. **

**Neko: Gomen! I promise you'll be in the net one a lot more. Where's Natsu by the way?**

**Lucy: He left when he saw Gray's point of view.**

**Neko: Oh… but anyways… I know some of you are confused, but you'll see soon why it's so confusing and weird right now. I'll reveal it later on in the story. Okay! Bye!**


	4. Genji Island and What?

**Neko: I guess I did have some time to update. Thanks you for all your reviews! You make me feel inspired to write more… **

**Lucy: Am I gonna be in this chapter?**

**Neko: Of course! I promised! I won't break it!**

**Lucy: Arigatou! Neko doesn't own Fairy Tail… but she's adding some made up characters…**

* * *

**Ch4: Genji Island and What!?**

**Lucy POV:**

I walked out of the train when they announced that the train has stopped at Hargeon. I went to border near the sea and saw a man with his little boat. He

was about to leave.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Huh? What's a young lady like you doing over here? Are you lost?"

"Do I look like a kid to you?"

"Aha… I was kidding. What did you need?"

"Well, I want to get to the Genji Island, but I don't know where it was exactly. I just know that it was near Hargeon."

"Oh… well in that case I'll take you there then. Although I don't think you'll be able to enter."

"Enter?"

"Yeah. There's been a barrier around the island ever since I can I remember. I've tried getting on the island multiple times, but failed every time. Now, I'm old

and will die any day soon, so I don't try anymore. People all over the world came to try to break the barrier, but no one could."

"Why did you try to go on the island anyway?"

"I've heard rumors that if you drink water from the little lake inside the island, you'll get younger. Isn't that why you're trying to get on the island?"

"No. I actually own that island." The old man looked shocked.

"Oh… then I'll take you there. I want to see if someone can actually pass through or break that barrier."

"Thank you." I walked close to the edge and the old man offered me his hand. I took the hand and he made a weird face.

"Uh… what's wrong?"

"Are you sure you still want to go to the island? What if something happens to you and your child?"

"What!? Child!?"

"Yeah… you're at least one and a half months now."

'How can I be pregnant? I didn't even sleep with anyone!' "Oh… I dint even know… but yes… I'll still be going to the island. He nodded and I sat down in his

boat. I kept thinking and thinking. I felt like my head was going to explode! 'Is that why I kept feeling sick and threw up at times? Is that why I kept feeling this

pain in my stomach? Wait, who's child is this? I don't even remember sleeping with anyone…ugh! What the heck! I'm so annoyed! Wait… there was this one

time when I took Natsu to my room when he was drunk… and I did have this one dream about me and him sleeping together… but wait! Was that dream real!?'

"Young lady, are you okay?" the old man asked me.

"Oh. I was just thinking. Anyways… what's your name? How did you even know I'm pregnant? Are you lying?"

"I'm Akatsuki Hiro, but you can call me Grandpa Aka. I have this power to see someone's future by touching their hands. I saw a baby when I touched you, but

I didn't see your future… that's odd because that's never happened before."

"So… you're like a fortune teller?"

"I guess you can call it that."

"Okay." Then we reached the shore. I got out of the boat and walked towards the forest. I walked right through the barrier without realizing it. I turned back

around and saw Grandpa Aka pounding on the air. Then, I realized that I was already inside the barrier. I thanked him for giving me a ride and then he left. I

walked deeper into the forest and saw a beautiful lake. There was a waterfall and the water looked so clear. I stepped in the water and felt refreshed. I was

about to jump into the water, but then I heard a growl behind me. I slowly turned around and saw something I never expected to see.

* * *

**Neko: Hehe… good? I know… this chapter was short… but at least I updated… **

**Lucy: Wait… so I'm pregnant with Natsu's child? Why didn't you say all this stuff in chapter 1?**

**Neko: because it's better like this… Next chapter will be in Natsu's POV on the same day as when Lucy went to the island… **

**Lucy: K bye!**

**Neko: No! I want to end it! Okay! Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	5. Letters

**Neko: I'm back minna! Even though I just updated yesterday… But your messages and reviews make me so happy! I love you all! **

**Lucy: I love you too Neko! **

**Neko: Oh yeah Lucy… you can leave for the day because you're not in this chapter…**

**Lucy: Humph! I see how it is…**

**Neko: I already said that this chapter will be in Natsu's POV. Anyways… enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch5: Letters**

**Natsu POV:**

After apologizing to Lisanna for punching her, we all headed towards Fairy Tail. Ice Brain and me were fighting.

"The mission ended rather quite fast."

"That's because I was there to beat the crap out of the bandits," Gray explained.

"Are you stupid or what? It was because I was there."

"You wanna go flame head?"

"What'd you call me Ice Princess?"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Freak!"

"Flame Idiot!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked with a dangerous aura.

"No… no mam!" Gray and me replied.

"Good," Erza stated.

When we got to the guild, I kicked down the door and shouted, "We're back minna!" The whole guild shouted back, "Welcome back!" I looked around the guild for the blonde but couldn't find her. "Where's Lucy?" Everyone looked confused. I heard some whispers saying, "Who? Lucy? Oh right… Lucy…" Then Mira said, "She came by this morning after you guys left and then left after seeing Master. I don't know what they were talking about though." Everyone started to wonder where she was and someone exclaimed, "Who cares! She's probably on a mission!" I yelled back, "But Lucy's in Team Natsu, so why would she go on a mission alone?" Then, Master shouted, "Quiet! I have important news to tell you. One of our precious friends has left Fairy Tail." Everyone started to look around and whisper, "Who left? Lucy?" Master then shouted again, "Lucy has left Fairy Tail for a while because she's been ignored for the past two months. Only some people noticed her. And something happened between her and her team… or should I say ex-team. "What does you mean by two months? I've never ignored her? What happened between the team? Is it because we didn't ask her to go on a mission with us today?" Then Gray spoke up, "Yeah. What do you mean Master?" Everyone stared at us weirdly.

"What are you staring for?"

Lisanna explained, "Well you see, Team Natsu kicked Lucy out of their team and put me in your team."

"What? I don't remember any of that? And two months?"

"Yes… two months. Basically, since Lisanna joined us again," Master said.

"Wait… what are you talking about? Lisanna came home just yesterday."

"No… Lisanna came back two days ago… not two months or yesterday, right?"

"No… Lisanna came back two months ago. Did you two forget? Are you guys drunk right now?" Master asked us.

"Are you serious? But I remember clearly that it was yesterday when Lisanna came back. Rather than worrying about that… where's Lucy Master?"

"I told you already… she left for the time being. I don't know where she went, so don't even bother trying to ask."

"Maybe she's still at her room."

I dashed out the guild towards Strawberry Street. I jumped through her window and saw no one in sight. Then, Happy flew in. "Natsu? Where's Lushii?"

"I.. I don't know." Then, happy went to Lucy's desk and found eight letters. I grabbed the envelopes and saw a letter for me on the top. I gave the rest to Happy to give to the others. I quickly opened it and it read...

Dear Natsu,

I don't know where to start. Well, since you're reading this, you probably noticed that I was gone. I hope it didn't take you too long to notice. I am glad to have met you in Hargeon that day. It was the best day of my life. I'm glad I took that hand of yours. I'm glad I joined Fairy Tail. It has taught me so much that not even all the paper in the world would fit it all. But here's one thing I loved about Fairy Tail. They never give up on Nakama and always protect their loved ones. Fairy Tail was a second family of mine. But, I am saddened to be of no help to you guys. Sorry for being weak. I guess I was just a replacement for her. I'm sorry for not being able to fill in that gap when Lisanna supposedly died. Now that she's back, I don't think you guys need me anymore. That's probably why almost everyone in the guild ignored me for the past 2 months. Then you kicked me out of the team for Lisanna to join. I'm not blaming Lisanna or any of the guild members. I am not blaming you either. If anyone was at blame, it would be me. And you know? I loved you too. No, I still love you now, but I may find someone new now that I'm gone and starting a new life. Thank you for everything. Goodbye.

Love,

Lucy Heartfilia

After I finished reading the letter, I fell on my knees. Tears were escaping my eyes. 'She loved me? I kicked her out of Team Natsu? I ignored her for 2 months? It was all my fault! But, I don't remember doing anything like that.' I laid on her bed and sniffed her scent. Then, I bawled my eyes out crying, "Lu… Luce… Why did you leave me? Now Team Natsu won't ever feel right. Team Natsu was only possible because of you. You're not weak… you're one of the strongest person I've ever met. You were never a replacement… I don't even remember what happened during the past two months… Please… come back…"

**Happy POV**

I flew to the guild with the letters in my hand. When I got to the guild, I handed the letters to Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Gajeel. I noticed that there was a letter for me too so I opened it read it.

Dear Happy,

You are such a weird neko. You make fun of me, but I know you don't mean it. Thank you for talking to me when everyone else ignored my existence. You are such a good neko. Promise me that you'll keep Natsu happy and make sure that he doesn't break into my old apartment anymore because I don't live there anymore. Also, don't give up on Carla. She's just being stubborn and acting hard to get. Good luck! And until next time!

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia

I smiled at the paper and flew back to where Natsu was.

**Erza POV**

I grabbed the paper from Happy and started reading it.

Dear Erza,

Thank you for always being there for me. You were like a sister to me. You took care of me and protected me. You never gave up on me. Although I am a little disappointed that when Natsu and Gray kicked me out of the team, you didn't say anything, I'm still happy. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself. Don't blame anyone. My farewell wish is for you to stay strong and keep the team together. Cheer everyone up and tell them that I wouldn't want them to be sad. Thank you and goodbye.

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia

When I finished reading it, I punched the table and felt water at the end of my eyes. The fake eye was tearing up too. 'Sorry Lucy! It's really my fault for doing nothing… I'm really sorry. I'll fulfill your wish.'

**Gray POV**

The letter from Lucy said,

Dear Gray,

Thank you for being there for me. You were like my older brother. You took care of me and made me happy. You kicked me off the team, but I know why. Because I was weak. Sorry for causing you trouble. Speaking of trouble, don't get into fights with Natsu too much, but if he's gloomy and sad, then you can go ahead and fight him because it seems you two get to know each other with fists only. A little advice, accept Juvia's love for you the next time because she may just change her mind and go for Lyon. I know you like her too. It's just that her love for you is greater than your love for her. Goodluck!

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia

I was sad and happy at the same time. I was sad that I kicked her off the team even though I don't remember doing it and was happy because she gave me advice. Also because I know she didn't blame me.

**Levy POV**

The letter was short, but made me happy.

Dear Levy Chan,

I know you didn't mean to ignore me. You were just catching up with Lisanna right? I don't blame you. Also, just confess to Gajeel already! I know you like him! Oh! I left my book on the desk for you. I finished it over the two months. Enjoy!

Your best friend,

Lucy Heartfilia

I had tears of joy and sorrow.

**Juvia POV**

Juvia is so happy love rival wrote a letter to me too. Love rival's letter said…

Dear Juvia,

I am not your love rival! I don't like Gray! I only see him as a brother. I'm interested in someone else. Keep confessing to Gray until he accepts your love! Don't give up! Also, thank you for talking with me when everyone else ignored me. I am truly thankful.

With Many Thanks,

Lucy Heartfilia

Love rival is still Juvia's love rival. Love rival can't fool Juvia. Juvia thanks love rival for encouraging Juvia. Juvia's gonna miss love rival… Juvia made rain poor down.

**Wendy POV**

Lucy-san left me a letter that said…

Dear Wendy,

Thank you for healing me every time I'm hurt… although I don't think you can heal my heart. It's been broken, but I'm happy for all the memories I got. Thank you for talking with me when no one talked to me. Thank you for welcoming me back every time I came back from a mission. Don't be sad. Be happy. I'll be back so tell me about all the things that has happened when I come back. Also, help Carla and Happy get together! I know one day you'll find someone special for you. Goodbye!

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia

'Lucy-san… you're welcome. Come back safe.'

**Gajeel POV**

Bunny girl said some pretty weird stuff…

Dear Gajeel,

Thank you for talking to me when I felt lonely. And, I know you like Levy Chan… just confess already! I'm hoping to see you two as a couple when I come back. I have a request as well. Please cheer Levy Chan up when she's sad. Not only Levy, but everyone else. I know Erza won't be able to cheer everyone up on her own.

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia

'Gehe… Bunny girl… Come back safe.'

**Normal POV**

Everyone looked sad except Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy. Gajeel got up onto the table and yelled, "Why are you all so sad? She's coming back you know? Plus, she doesn't blame anyone. She's just gone to train. I know it." Some people's faces cheered up and then they started to try and cheer others up as well.

* * *

**Neko: Hey guys… I lied… this chapter was not only in Natsu's POV… I kinda just wrote this chapter without planning so it ended up in a lot of people's POV. Still good though right? This is the longest chapter I wrote so far… don't forget to review! Haha… gonna write more tomorrow so come check tomorrow! **


	6. Destiny

**Neko: Yes! It's Friday! I get 2 days off! But still got homework… I'll find time to try and update everyday…**

**Lucy: Am I in this chapter?**

**Neko: Yep! All you!**

**Lucy: Yay! Okay get started then! Ganbatte!**

**Neko: Okay!**

* * *

**Ch6: Destiny**

**Lucy POV**

I turned around to see a giant, scaly lizard. A dragon. 'I thought all the dragons disappeared! Why is one here?!' I backed up a little and the dragon said, "Human. What are you doing here? Nobody has ever gotten through the barrier for many years… how did you get through?"

"Ummm… well… I just walked through the barrier… I came here to train. My mother gave me this island when she died."

"Mother? Are you perhaps Lady Layla's daughter?"

"Uh… yes… I am Layla Heartfilia's daughter."

"That's so… awesome! I've been waiting here for you! After your mother died, her spirit came to me and requested me to take you to the Dragon Realm to train."

"Then why didn't you just come look for me?"

"I couldn't… your mother put a barrier here, so no one can come in and so we dragons couldn't come out. We could only get out if Lady Layla lets us."

"So… all the dragons went back to the Dragon Realm because my mother died?"

"That's correct. As expected of the princess."

"Princess?"

"Yes. Your mother was the Queen of all species. So you're the princess. You're also the next Queen of all because your mother is not here anymore."

"Oh…" Then I felt dizzy and fainted. Next thing I knew, I was feeling cold. I opened my eyes and saw only the sky. I looked down and saw different landscapes. Then, I realized that I was riding a dragon.

"Wha… what happened? Where are we?"

"You suddenly collapsed and I was worried, so I took you to the Dragon Realm."

"So this is how the Dragon Realm looks like… it's so beautiful… Oh by the way… what are the species that my mom was queen for?"

"There are dragons, fairies, wolves, vampires, and… and so much I can't even name them all."

"Wow… so fairies really do exist…. Do they have tails?"

"I don't know… I've never seen one before… only Lady Layla has."

I saw a castle and knew that that was where my mother used to live. The dragon landed and I got off.

"What's your name and what type of dragon are you?"

"I'm a celestial dragon. My name is Yuuki."

"Nice to meet you Yuuki… well it's a bit late for that… but… anyways, when will we start our training?"

"Tomorrow… you'll train with me first. Then Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, and the other dragons. Follow me." She changed into a human. She had long purple hair and wore a long white dress.

Yuuki took me into a room. The room was empty. Yuuki showed me to another door and it had books everywhere. Yuuki then said, "Decorate the room the way you like after I tell the maids and butlers to bring in your furniture. I nodded and went into the room with books. I looked through them and found books about all kinds of magic. I even found books about pregnancy. I stayed in the room reading and reading until I realized that I didn't even eat this whole day. Like on time, my stomach growled. I walked through the halls to the kitchen and saw a large table filled with food. I sat down and ate. After eating, I went back to my bedroom and saw that a bed, desk, and couch was in there. I called Virgo out and asked her to bring me my stuff she put in the spirit world. She then helped me decorate my room. I went to the bed and fell asleep. The next morning was peaceful. I heard birds chirping. I got dressed and went to the kitchen. This time, a lot of people were there. A guy with red hair said, "Finally! You're awake! You were sleeping like forever!" Then, a black haired guy that looked almost identical to Gajeel said, "Shut up fire dragon." The red haired guy yelled, "What'd you say iron freak!" I saw Yuuki and a silver haired girl yell, "Would you two be quiet and respect the princess!?" Then both of the guys replied, "Hai! Gomenasai!" I chuckled because they reminded me so much of Erza, Gray, and Natsu. Yuuki said, "Come over here and eat breakfast with us. I'll introduce everyone to you." I nodded and sat in a chair next to Yuuki. Yuuki pointed to the red head and said, "This is Igneel." I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Igneel! I've heard so much about you from Natsu." Igneel raised an eyebrow, "So you know my son…"

"Yes. I know him. We were in the same guild." I turned to the guy that looked almost like Gajeel and said, "I'm guessing you're Metalicana. Nice to meet you."

He raised an eyebrow too, "So you know my son too?"

"Yep! He's in the same guild too!" Then I turned around and saw the silver haired girl. She asked, "Do you also know Wendy?" I nodded. Yuuki interrupted, "so… shall we eat?" Igneel shouted, "Finally!" and digged into his food. More like fire. He ate just like Natsu. And his hair… is the same too, just different colors. Grandeeney and Yuuki ate properly. Metalicana ate with his hands. I smiled and dug into my food too. After eating, we talked.

"So… what guild are you in?" Igneel asked.

"I'm not in any guild right now."

"Oh… well… how is Natsu?"

"Natsu is doing fine. It looks like he's about to get a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Lisanna…" I said that and shifted my head down.

"Oh… didn't you say you were in the same guild as Natsu's? Why did you leave?"

I felt a tear roll off my face. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Lucy," Yuuki stated. I shook my head and told them why I left Fairy Tail and what happened after I left.

"Lucy. I know that Natsu would never do that. There must be a reason behind it all," Igneel told me. I nodded and agreed, "I know… I know Natsu would never do that, but I was there… and I went through so much pain that I can't help but feel that I really was a replacement."

"Well… think on the bright side Lucy… you have your child with you," Yuuki said and Grandeeney nodded. Metalicana nodded as well. I couldn't help but smile. Then Yuuki said, "It was probably your destiny to go through that pain and meet us. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now." I nodded and Yuuki said, "Let's go… time for your training."

* * *

**Neko: I thought this chapter was pretty boring… sorry! But I just thought that I had to write this part… otherwise some of you might be confused.**

**Lucy: *Yawn* You're done now? Okay… I'm going… bye!**

**Neko: Okay… don't forget to review and give me inspiration to write a better chapter!**


	7. Training with Yuuki

**Neko: Yo minna! Sorry for not updating… I was super busy… **

**Natsu: Excuses… excuses…**

**Neko: Baka! I was busy! I had a lot of homework…**

**Lucy: Natsu… Leave her alone… atleast se's not quitting on the stories like some other people…**

**Natsu: I guess…**

**Neko: Haha… anyways! Here you go! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Ch7: Training with Yuuki**

**Lucy POV**

All the dragons turned back into their original form. I rode on Yuuki while the others dispersed in their own direction. She took off towards the sky. I held on tight and closed my eyes. I felt myself slipping down. All of a sudden, she stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that we were above the sky. We were so close to the stars. The stars I wanted to reach some day. I stretched my hands towards the closest star, but couldn't touch it.

"You can't touch the stars yet. No matter how hard you try… you won't be able to touch them yet," Yuuki explained.

"I don't get it… you keep saying yet… so does that mean that I will be able to touch it one day?"

"Of course. But first, you need to master all the celestial dragon slayer techniques."

"Well… I can't stand on the air… if I get off, I'll fall right? So how do I train?"

"Can't you see that I'm standing on air right now? Just get off of me."

"Okay."

I sat on her still. I didn't want to risk me and my unborn child's life. Then, Yuuki grabbed me with her tail and let me down. I panicked and screamed because I thought I was falling. Then I looked up and saw that I wasn't falling or anything.

"See? I told you," Yuuki said.

"Okay… okay… so what do I do?"

"Sit and listen to the surrounding."

"What? How is that supposed to get me anywhere?"

"Just do it."

"Hai…hai…" I sat down and listened to the surroundings. I heard nothing. It was hard to breathe. I panted and then heard something. A voice was saying, "Let me guide you. Breathe slowly and do what I say. Take a deep breath and then let it out. You'll feel something different." I did what the voice said and then felt some magical powers entering my body. I opened my eyes and the magic disappeared.

"So… did you hear anything?"

"Yea… I heard a voice… and then I felt something strong and powerful."

"I see… Try saying Celestial Dragon's Roar…"

I sucked the air and said, "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" A little tiny star came out.

"Looks like you got it."

"What do you mean? I wouldn't even be able to kill a fly with that!"

"Indeed… you just need to practice. Now let's go back." I climbed back on Yuuki and she flew down. We arrived in a forest.

"You're going to practice here. Now good luck!" then she left.

"Nani? Nani!? Where are you going!? I thought I was training with you! Not train by myself!"

"I've trained you… you just have to practice!"

She was out of sight in no time… 'Now what am I supposed to do? Start practicing? I mean I would like to learn this as fast as possible… so I guess…' Then, my stomach growled. 'Ugh… I'll look for food first.' I searched for berries or anything edible. I got apples, coconuts, berries, strawberries, and cherries. I settled near the river to catch fishes. I went into the river and tried grabbing the fishes… but I kept missing. After three hours of hard work, I finally got 2 fishes. I threw the fishes at the ground and grabbed wood and leaves. I tried to start a fire by using 2 rocks.

I kept scraping the rocks together, but all that came out were tiny sparks. 'If Natsu were here, it'd be a lot easier. Wait… Natsu… so Igneel! Awww! But I don't know where he's at… and to call him out here just to help me start a fire… that's pathetic. I'll keep doing this… the fire will eventually come.' I kept up my pace at scraping the rocks together and after one more hour, a fire started. I placed the 2 fishes above the fire and then started to eat the berries, cherries, and apples. I waited for the fish to be cooked enough and then dug in. After eating, I got thirsty, so I cracked the coconut and started drinking the coconut juice. After, I put more wood in the fire and slept near it so I won't be too cold.

I woke up the next morning feeling like that one time I switched bodies with Gray. It was freezing. The fire died. 'Gah! This means I have to make another fire… you know what… no… I'm going to warm myself up by practicing.'

I got up and stretched. I didn't want to pull a muscle or break my bones or anything. After, I yelled, "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" This time, a couple of stars and bright light came out. I was so happy.

"Celestial Dragon's Claw!" A bright light formed beneath my feet stars were being thrown out… but it didn't hurt me… instead, it went through me.

"Celestial Dragon's Iron Fist!" A bright light engulfed both of my hands and I leaped for a tree. I broke the tree.

I jumped for another tree and shouted "Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack!" Not only that tree, but all the other tree's broke apart too. I shouted all the other attacks I heard from Natsu and the others. Each time, more trees would be destroyed. I practiced them all over again and was good at each one of them.

I knew that I was a quick learner, but, I mastered it like it was nothing! It only took one day to master them. Well… it was probably thanks to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel because I've seen them do these techniques before. Probably because I'm a celestial wizard too.

I began to run around so I can run faster. I also wanted to explore the forest. As I ran through the forest, I noticed that the Dragon Realm's forest is just like a regular forest. I tested my smelling senses. I could tell it's gotten better. But not as good as Natsu's. I sniffed the air and ran towards the castle. I ran for 3 straight hours to get to the castle. I opened the door and said, "Tadaima…"

"Oh Lucy… Welcome Back…" Yuuki greeted while drinking tea.

"Why'd you leave me there alone! With no food or supplies! I could've died! My child could've died!"

"But you didn't die. I knew you were going to master it fast… just like your mother did. And your child's fine. I can sense her from here."

"Her? How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"Well… I am a dragon after all…"

"I guess… but… PUNISHMENT time!"

"You think you can punish me just because you know Celestial Dragon Slaying?"

"No… because I am the princess…"

"Oh… right… I forgot…"

"Yeah… you have to wear a maid outfit and follow my orders for the rest of the day."

"Sheesh… Pregnant women sure are demanding… and scary…" Yuuki went into the changing room and came out wearing a maid outfit. I laughed at her. It scary how she matches it so well. I spent the rest of my day ordering her around. I took a good long nap because tomorrow, I'll be training with Igneel… and I hope this time… he trains me for reals… unlike Yuuki…

* * *

**Neko: Yeah… pretty lame… but I don't want to skip the training either…**

**Lucy: I was so cool…**

**Neko: yes… you were… haha… well… review! Until next time!**


	8. Training with Igneel

**Neko: I'm going to be skipping some training because I feel like it's going to be boring… so if I skip some in the future… don't be mad okay? **

* * *

**Ch8: Training with Igneel**

**Lucy POV**

After my long nap, I woke up and went to use the restroom. I showered and brushed my teeth. When I got out of the restroom, I went to the dining hall.

Breakfast was ready. I hopped onto a chair and ate. Then, Yuuki and Igneel walked in.

"You're up early Princess," said Igneel.

"Yeah… I wanted to start training right away."

"Well, finish your food and then come outside," he said while walking away.

I finished my eating and ran outside.

"Careful Lucy! Think about your daughter once in a while. With you running around like that, you might never see her," Yuuki yelled. I started to walk and

rubbed my stomach. 'I'm sorry. I just wanted to get the training over with, so I can get back to Fairy Tail soon. I can't wait to tell them about you. Wait, I can't

do that… Natsu likes Lisanna. He will probably think I'm lying.' I got outside and saw Igneel in his dragon form. He was red… like the color of fire. He grabbed

me with his tail and set me on top of his back. Then, we soared through the sky. I looked around and gulped at the sight of lava. I knew that was where we

were headed. As we got lower towards the lava, I started to sweat.

"Igneel… I don't think I'll be able to stand the heat. I can't even stand it here, so I don't think I'll be able to get all the way to the bottom without burning to

bones. Heck my bones will probably be gone."

"Don't worry Princess. You are the Princess of all… no… the queen of all…"

"Okay…"

We reached the bottom of the ground and it was surprisingly cooler at the bottom than the top.

"Now… Princess… I want you to get into the lava…"

"Okay… wait what!? No way! I'll definitely die!"

"You won't… I'll adjust the heat to the way you are most comfortable at… then I'll keep raising the temperature…"

"Okay…" I tested the lava with my toe and it burned me. I jumped and squealed.

"Baka… I didn't tell you to go in yet…"

"But you said you wanted me to get into the lava!"

"Yeah… but not yet… and you need to take off your clothes…"

"Nani!? No way!"

"Your clothes will burn away if you don't! Just get in there already!"

"Hai hai…" I turned around and took my clothes off.

"Wow… Nice body! Even though I can only see your back. No wonder my son liked you."

"He doesn't like me... He likes Lisanna. And stop looking at me!"

I stepped into the lava. It was warm right now. I went deeper into the lava.

"Okay… I'm going to start changing the temperature."

"Hai… but not too hot okay?" Then, the lava turned warmer than before.

"Impressive," Igneel said.

"What do you mean "impressive"?"

"Well… right now the lava is at its maximum temperature… and you didn't scream or anything… so…"

"What!? You turned it to high temperature!? I could've died! Not to mention… if I died… then my child would never be able to see the world!"

"But you didn't die… and sheesh… pregnant women man…"

"Oh be quiet! And how long do I have to stay in here?"

"Hmmm…. For about two hours…"

"What!? Why not now!?"

"Because you need to focus on the heat… and be able to control fire… and lava of course."

"Hai hai…"

After about three hours I got out of the lava and found Igneel sleeping.

"What are you doing! How long have I been in the lava!?"

Igneel opened one eye and said, "As you can see… I was sleeping… and you've been in the lava for about three hours…"

"You said only two hours! Why didn't you tell me that the time passed already!"

"Well… it looked like you were concentrating real hard… so I left you there… anyways… let's see what you've learned so far…"

"All I did was sit in there… how could I have learned anything?"

"Looks like you are more of an idiot than I thought… has Natsu's idiocy taken control over you?"

"I don't get it! What was I supposed to be doing in the lava?"

"You were supposed to be a part of the lava and control it."

"Well I didn't know so I just sat in there and waited for something to happen."

"I told you already! I specifically told you to control the fire and lava."

"And how was I supposed to do that huh?"

"Just go back in the lava and do it again!"

"Fine! I'll do just that!"

**Igneel's POV**

'Is she actually Layla's daughter? Layla learnt it so fast… but Lucy on the other hand… well… I've gotta give her a chance…'

After another whole three hours Lucy got out of the lava.

"So… did you learn anything? Or at the very least felt something?"

"I felt something actually… I felt lava… good enough?"

'Boy… this is going to take a while'

**Timeskip (1 Month Later)**

'She's gotten better… well… better at physical fighting and running. She still can't seem to master the basic techniques of a fire dragon slayer.'

**Lucy POV**

It's been one month since I've started training with Igneel… My stomach doesn't really show a bump because I've read from a book that young women who are

having their first child doesn't really show a big bump until the 5th month. I've been having a lot of mood swings too. One time Igneel was teaching me some

fighting skills and I did it wrong. Igneel then gave me a lecture and I started to cry. Then I started to yell at him. It was pretty weird. But I've gotten really

strong with my fighting skills. I can break down three trees with just one punch to a tree, without magic too. I can run pretty fast now too. In my opinion, I can

probably beat Jet in a race. But I still can't get the basic fire dragon slayer techniques down.

I ran to Igneel and he told me to get into the lava again. I did as he told me to and went into the lava. My stomach reached the lava and then a bright light

blinded my eyes. I opened my eyes to feel more powerful than ever. Although I still have a lot of training to do.

"Ne Igneel."

"What?"

"I think I finally understand."

"Then tell me. No… show me."

I stepped forward and yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A large amount of fire escaped my mouth.

"Well well well… looks like you finally got one technique down… but what triggered it?"

"I don't know… but as soon as my stomach reached the lava… a bright light blinded my eyes…"

"I see… then because your child is also Natsu's child… then your child must've been absorbing the fire and lava. She must've controlled it really well. And

because your child was doing that… it was preventing you from learning it."

"See! I told you there must've been a reason to why I couldn't get it!"

"Okay…? Just get on with mastering all the techniques."

**Timeskip (One Month Later)**

I finally mastered all the fire dragon slayer techniques. Even the secret arts. I also increased my fighting skills and my strength. My smelling and hearing senses

improved a lot. I can smell a tiny crumb from a cake that is at least 100,000 miles from here. I can hear Yuuki chatting with Grandeeney. They were in the castle

and me and Igneel are far from the castle. I have enhanced reflexes now. Not to mention immense durability. While I was training with Igneel, I also made my

own technique. I also practiced my celestial dragon slaying techniques. Igneel has taught me a lot… he reminds me of Natsu so much. Igneel is like a father of

mine. Heck he is a father of mine. Since he has taught me his skills and techniques, I am now his daughter as well… although he says I'm his daughter in law.

I've been feeling some kicks from my child as well. Even though it's only been three and a half months, the baby is already kicking. She must be as energetic as

Natsu.

I said my goodbyes to Igneel for now and ran all the way back to the castle. When I got there, Yuuki was standing there with Grandeeney.

"Lady Lucy… you're done with your training?" Yuuki asked.

"Uh… Lady Lucy? That doesn't match you at all! Just call me Lucy."

"Oh… okay… Lucy… So how was your training with Igneel? Did you master everything?"

"It went really well. He actually taught me. Not just abandon me in the lava or anything. He stayed with me the whole time and taught me what to do and what not to do. And yes… I mastered everything pretty well… I just need to keep training so it can become a little better."

"Haha… why would her abandon you? You're thinking too much… haha…"

I gave her an 'are you serious' look and she turned away laughing awkwardly.

"Well anyways… you're training with Grandeeney tomorrow… so get your rest."

I nodded and left for my room. I missed the bed so much. I haven't slept on a bed for 2 months now. While I was with Igneel, I just cuddled up with him on the

ground. It was warm… but the ground was hard. I would wake up to a back ache every morning. I got to my room and Loke popped up.

"Yo Lucy! Haven't seen you for so long. How was the training?"

"It was tiring… so I want to sleep. But first I'm going to write a letter to Master."

Loke left the room to explore the castle. I took one hour writing the letter because I didn't know what to write. When I was done with the letter, Loke came

back.

"Lucy… Do you want me to deliver that?"

"No… I'll get someone else to do it. If you go… everyone will ask you where I am, that's if they noticed I was gone yet."

"Okay. Who are you going to send?"

"Oh… I'm going to send little Igneel." I reached for my bag and a little red dragon with tiny wings came flying out.

"A dragon!? Wouldn't that be even more worse?"

"Don't worry. He has a human form."

"Oh… so who is this little fella?"

"He's a dragon I found when training with Igneel. I sneaked out and went to a field full of flowers. I found him crying and burning the flowers. He looked lost

and lonely so I took him. Since he looked like Igneel. I named him Little Igneel. But when he's in his human form, his name is just Igneel."

"I see… okay then… see you Lucy!" Then Loke disappeared.

I turned to Little Igneel and said, "Change into your human form after exiting the Dragon Realm. Then go to Fairy Tail. It's located in Magnolia. You'll know

where it is when you see it. When you get inside, ask the white haired barmaid girl if you can see Master Makarov. She'll take you to him right away, but if she

questions you, just say that it's private information." I saw Little Igneel nod and then took the letter. He flew off and I couldn't see him anymore. 'He should be

able to get there since I allowed him to pass through the barrier. Oh well… time to rest.' I leapt for the bed and then saw darkness take over.

* * *

**Neko: How was that minna?! I thought it was a little interesting this time…**

**Lucy: Aww! I can just see Little Igneel. Kawaii!**

**Neko: Hehe… anyways… review please!**


	9. Mysterious Boy

**Neko: Ohayou! Sorry for not updating for at least a week now… this week was all about finals… so I had to study… and then you know… watch anime…****read manga… but I'm back with a new chapter! Yay!**

**Lucy: So you did have free time… but you just didn't want to update! I'll kill you! Do you know how many supporters out there waiting for a new chapter? Some might even check every day to see if there's a new chapter! *Erza aura***

**Neko: Gomenasai! **

**Lucy: Don't you ever do that again! **

**Neko: Hai! I'll try to update faster… **

* * *

**Ch9: Mysterious Boy**

**Little Igneel POV**

I flew through the portal and got to the forest on Genji Island. I transformed into my human form and walked out of the barrier. When I got out, all I could see

was water. 'What the heck is this?! Lucy didn't mention anything about water! How am I supposed to get to Fairy Tail now!? Fly over there? But people will

freak out when they see a little dragon.' Just as I was about to step into the barrier and head back, an old man appeared with a boat.

The old man said, "Little boy… how did you get here?"

"I've been here all along. Just that no one knows."

"Did you come from the barrier? Did you perhaps pass by a woman with blonde hair in there?"

"Huh? Are you talking about Lucy?"

"Is that her name? I forgot to ask her, but is she safe?"

"Of course she's safe. But Jii Chan… can you take me to Magnolia?"

"Magnolia is quite far… well at least in my perspective it is… but what business do you have there?"

"Sorry Jii Chan… classified information."

"Oh alright… and since when did I become your grandfather?"

"Since earlier… so can you take me there?"

"I can't… I'm getting old and my back is going to break if I keep exploring so much, but I can take you to Hargeon and then buy you a ticket to get there."

"Arigatou!"

I hopped into the boat and I sat there enjoying the breeze.

"So… What's your name boy?"

"Me? I'm Igneel. What bout you?"

"I'm Akatsuki Hiro. But I guess you can call me Jii Chan."

"Okay!"

We didn't talk much after that. When we got to the shore, I jumped out of the boat.

"Finally! I was starting to get nauseous…"

Jii Chan laughed at me and started to pull his little boat out of the water. I went to help him so I can get to the guild faster. When we finally got the boat out,

we headed for the train station. I wanted to just run, but then I didn't have any money to buy a ticket, so I just walked with Jii Chan. When we got to the train

station, Jii Chan bought me a ticket to Magnolia and I said goodbye to him. I got on the train and sat until the train began to move. Then, I felt nauseous again

and fell asleep. I woke up to the noise of someone saying, "We are arriving at Magnolia shortly. Please be ready to leave if this is your stop." I immediately

jumped up and ran to the door. The doors opened after 10 seconds. I jumped out of the train and gave the floor a hug. "Now where's this 'Fairy Tail' guild?" I

explored the whole area until I was stopped by this huge door that had a weird symbol at the very top. 'This must be Fairy Tail. I guess you do notice it once

you see it.' I kicked open the door trying to make a dramatic entrance.

**Natsu POV**

I was sitting alone at the bar drinking when the doors were kicked open. I turned around hoping to see my blonde partner standing there, but it was only a kid

with red hair. I turned back around and started to drink again. The boy walked over to Mira and asked if he could see master. I rolled my eyes. 'He must want

to join Fairy Tail or something… but if he's an enemy… I'll take him down.'

"What do you want with him?"

The boy turned to me and said, "Sorry, but that's classified."

Mira said, "He's in his office. Just go up the stairs and you'll see where it is."

"Mira! Don't let him go! What if he's an enemy?"

"Don't worry Natsu… I can assure you that he won't harm Fairy Tail in any way."

"How are you so sure?"

"My instincts."

"Then how come your instinct wasn't active when Lucy was around?"

When I said that, everyone's face saddened. 'Damn it! I shouldn't have brought her up.'

The little boy just rolled his eyes and left for Master's office. I stared at him as he entered the office. Then someone punched me to the ground.

"What the hell Gajeel! Wanna fight or something?"

"Anytime… but first… did you smell that?"

I stared at him confusingly. Then Wendy came over.

She said, "Yeah… did you smell that Natsu? He smelt like Lucy-san."

My eyes popped open and I sniffed the air. The air did smell like Luce. Just who is this boy?

**Little Igneel POV**

I entered the room when I heard a little 'come in'. I saw a short old man. He was even shorter than me. Then he spoke.

"Who are you? And what business do you have with me?"

"I am Igneel. Not the big dragon Igneel. I am a different Igneel. Lucy named me. She sent me here to give you a letter."

"Lucy? How've she been? Is she done with her training yet?"

"No. She is not done training yet, but here. The letter is for you and only your eyes to see."

**Master Makarov POV**

I grabbed the letter and it said…

_Dear Makarov,_

_I already miss everyone so much. I want to come back, but I can't yet. I have to get stronger. Will you believe me if I said that I was the queen of all? Queen of _

_dragons, queen on fairies, queen of wolves, queen of phoenixes, and many more. I will eventually become the queen of humans too, but right now, I have training to _

_do. So I am merely a princess of all right now. I am training with the dragons right now to become an elemental dragon slayer. Cool right? I've already trained with _

_Yuuki and Igneel. Oh yeah, Yuuki is a celestial dragon. I met her at Genji Island. Don't tell anyone about this stuff okay? I'm sure you know that, but just as a _

_reminder. There's something that I can't tell you right now, but when I come back, I'll tell you. Oh yeah, It will be at least 5 years until I come back, but I can't _

_guarantee it. Keep the guild happy and energetic, but most of all, keep Natsu happy. Don't let him drink. I know he's probably drinking and blaming himself right now. _

_Anyways, please write back! Give the letter to Igneel when you're done._

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia _

I folded the paper and put it in my drawer. After, I took a paper out and wrote to her…

_Dear Lucy,_

_ I miss you too! I want you to come back already, but I can't force you to come back. Looks like you had lots of fun. But are you serious when you said that you are the _

_queen of all? I didn't even know there was such a thing. I didn't even know that phoenixes actually existed. I knew fairies existed though. Well, I just think that _

_they're somewhere out there. Some where no one knows. But I guess you know now. When you see them, tell me if they actually have tails okay? Also, I'll try to _

_cheer up the guild, but I don't think they need me because Gajeel already cheered them up. And you guessed right. Natsu just sits at the bar and drink all day. He _

_doesn't go on jobs or anything anymore. There are days when he's gone for a whole week, but Mira says he never went on a job. He was probably looking for you. Oh _

_yeah, for some reason, he said he doesn't remember what happened during the 2 months after Lisanna came back. He said he didn't remember ever kicking you off _

_the team or ignoring you. He said that it was only one day since Lisanna came back. I know it's weird, but Gray also said that he didn't remember. Gray thought it was _

_only 2 days since Lisanna came back. I know something is up, so I'm going to continue to look into it. So far, I've got nothing. But back on topic, I will try to get Natsu _

_to return to his normal self. Make sure to keep in touch still! I would love to hear about your training._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Makarov_

I folded the paper up and put it in an envelope. Then, I gave the envelope to Igneel. He took the envelope and left.

**Little Igneel POV**

I walked down the stairs towards the door. Then someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned around and saw the pink haired boy that was talking to me

earlier. Now that I look carefully, he matches the details Lucy told me about. He must be Natsu.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you? Why do you smell like Lucy?" He asked me.

"Who knows," I answered back and shoved his hand away. Then I began to walk away.

"You're so small yet annoying. Just tell me where Lucy is and I won't bother you anymore," he said.

"Heh. Like I'll tell you." I walked away into the nearest forest. I knew he was going to follow me so I went there to try and loose him. When I lost him, I turned

into my dragon form and flew back to Genji Island.

**Natsu POV**

"Damn it! I lost him! I can't trace his scent either. It just stopped here. Who the heck is this boy! Why does he smell like Lucy? Agh! My head hurts! I hate

thinking! Where are you Lucy!?"

* * *

**Neko: That's it for today… I'm tired and hungry…**

**Lucy: I'm not in this chapter! First you leave for like a whole week and now you don't even include me in this chapter!?**

**Neko: Aha! Gomenasai! You'll be in the next chapter… Spoiler… not really… Next chapter is "Training with Grandeeney". Don't forget to review! Your reviews really inspire me to write more! Thank you!**


	10. Introductions

**Neko: I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been quite lazy. I just finished my finals last week and now I'm on winter break, but because I'm on break, I've been more lazy. Also… My internet's been down for my whole break though! Such bad luck! I only got to watch animes that I cached… T^T**

**Lucy: Yes… you're very lazy. We know you have a good excuse this time. Just get on with the story.**

**Neko: Hai hai… I'll write 2 chapters today to make it up to you. Oh yeah, there are actually going to be a lot of made up characters from here on out.**

* * *

**Ch10: Introductions**

**Lucy POV**

It was a peaceful morning, until I felt the dinner I ate yesterday coming to my mouth. I ran out of bed and towards the restroom. Every time I thought it was calming down, it attacked straight on. This didn't happen when I was with Igneel. Well, it was probably because we ate the same thing every single day, fish.

After I finished puking my dinner out, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my hair. When I got out, Little Igneel was sitting on my bed in his human form.

"So you're back. Did you do as I asked you to?"

"I did. I met an old man who was asking about you. What was his name… um… right! It was Akatsuki Hiro."

"Oh… he came back to the island." I looked at his hand and found a letter. "Did Master Makarov give that to you?"

"Oh, here." He gave me the letter and I put it on my desk. I was going to read it when I come back from training with Grandeeney.

"I also met that pink haired Natsu you were talking about. He kept bothering me and asking me why I smelt like you. He tried to follow me too, but I managed to lose him."

"I see. Was there also a white haired girl with him?"

"Hmmm… Are you talking about the barmaid?"

"No… The one I'm talking about has short hair."

"Well… I think there was one in the guild, but, she wasn't near Natsu. She was staring at him though."

"What was he doing?"

"He was drinking at the bar."

"I thought he'd be at least sitting next to her since he likes her. And of course Lisanna also likes him."

"Are you okay?" Little Igneel asked.

I nodded and gave him a sad smile. Then I held his hand and lead him to the dining room. When we got there, Yuuki and Grandeeney gasped.

Yuuki asked, "Did you give birth already? Wait, I thought you were having a girl?"

I laughed and replied, "What are you talking about? This is Igneel."

Grandeeney asked, "How did you turn so small and young Igneel?"

I laughed again and explained, "This isn't the Igneel you know. This is just a little dragon I found while training. I named him Little Igneel because he was like an exact replica as Igneel in his dragon form."

"Oh…" Yuuki and Grandeeney said in unison.

"Well, come eat then. You have training to do later," Yuuki said. I nodded and took a seat. Igneel sat next to me. I can tell he was nervous. I held his hand to calm him down. He looked at me and nodded. Then I let go and started to eat. Igneel was like my very own child. He was very cute. I don't even understand why anyone would leave him.

When we were done eating, we left the castle. Both Yuuki and Grandeeney transformed into their dragon form. I heard Igneel say, "So pretty. Yuuki is as white as snow and Grandeeney is so blue." I laughed at him. Then Yuuki flew off to who knows where. I helped Igneel climb onto Grandeeney and then I hopped on too. Then, Grandeeney took off. When we landed, we were just in a forest. I was glad that we wouldn't be on air or anything. I got off of Grandeeney and helped Igneel off as well. Then Grandeeney said, "Okay. Let's begin the training. I want you to sit and concentrate on the air surrounding you. I don't know how to explain it, but you'll get the hang of it. Just be the one to control the air. Make the air move as you want it to. Learn the techniques you heard from Wendy. Have fun! I've got things to do… so bye!"

"Wait what!? Are you ditching me too? I thought you were the gentle, nice, and caring type! Wendy also said that you were nice and caring!"

"Well you know what they say. Don't judge a book by its cover. Oh yeah… Wendy is the only person I'll ever be nice to. I would be nice to you too… but I am not dealing with you right now because you are pregnant. I don't want to spend 2 months with a cranky pregnant woman. After you're done training… just walk or run back to the castle okay?"

And with that she flew off. I yelled, "Is this what you and Yuuki call training!?" After she was out of my sight, I turned around to see Igneel looking at me.

"You know, you can change back to your dragon form and leave if you want."

"I don't want to leave you alone. What if something happens?"

"You're such a good boy." I ruffled his red hair and he pouted. 'Time for training…'

**Time Skip (3 Months Later)**

"Finally! I'm done! This took longer than I expected. Well… not really because Grandeeney wasn't actually training me." I had to train alone, so it took 3 months to master her techniques. I even know how to heal without Grandeeney teaching me. I don't know if it's possible, but my hearing ability also increased. Same goes for my strength and smelling ability. I am now 6 and half months. My stomach started to show a bump last month. I started to feel kicks 2 months ago. Each time she kicked, it got stronger. There are times when I fainted because of it. She's probably going to be just as energetic and strong as Natsu.

'Well… time to go now. I think I'm just going to walk back because if I run, my feet are going to be sore before I even get back to the castle.' Igneel walked beside me and held my hand. We've been taking care of each other so we're like family now. I can tell when he's sad, happy, or mad. By the looks of it, he looks happy.

When we got back to the castle, Yuuki, Grandeeney, Igneel, Metalicana, and some other people or dragons were waiting at the gate. They waved to me and I waved back. Then Yuuki stated, "Wow… your baby bump is finally showing."

Then, Igneel stared at Little Igneel. "Who's this little guy?"

"He's Igneel. You can call him Little Igneel so it won't be weird calling out your own name."

"What does it matter… it still has 'Igneel' in it," Igneel pointed out.

"Oh well…"

Then Igneel walked up to Little Igneel and ruffled his hair.

"Just so people don't get confused, how about you guys call him Ignee only?"

When I said that, everyone nodded.

"Yosh! Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Everyone then went inside the castle and sat around the big dining table. I ate a lot, but I still ate neatly. When I was done eating, my stomach looked like I was about to give birth any minute now. Everyone looked at me and laughed. I laughed with them too.

"Ehem! Hello Queen Lucy. I am Shiro, the water dragon. I am going to be training you after Metalicana."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Shiro. Since Shiro introduced herself, why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves." Some nodded and some rolled their eyes. I didn't care and started first.

"Hello. I am Lucy. Nice to meet you." Then, Little Igneel went.

"I am Little Igneel, but you can call me Ignee so it won't be confusing. Lucy found me and decided to raise me." Then he sat down.

Next was Igneel, "Yo! I'm Igneel. I don't really see why there's a need for this. Everyone already knows me and-" He was cut off when a fist collided with his head. It was Grandeeney's fist.

Grandeeney got up and said, "I'm Grandeeney. I'm a really nice person, but if you piss me off, I can't guarantee you'll see daylight afterwards."

Igneel got up and said, "Heh! I can still see! Guess you're all talk only!" Then he stuck his tongue out at Grandeeney. Next thing you know, Igneel was sent flying across the room and made a huge crack in the wall. I let it off this time.

A blue haired man stood up and said, "I'm Frozen, the ice dragon."

We were almost done with introductions. Now, there was only Metalicana and Yuuki.

"Yo. I'm Metalicana. I don't see why we need to do this either." Then Yuuki punched his head. Metalicana commented, "You know, that didn't hurt because I'm like iron."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways, I'm Yuuki, the celestial dragon."

"Okay! Now that that's done. I'm tired! I'm going to go sleep since I have training to do tomorrow too. Bye!"

I walked away and went straight to my room. Little Igneel followed and went straight to the bed while I went to the restroom to turn on the water for a bath. While I waited for the bath tub to fill up, I read the letter Makarov gave to me. I responded to the letter, but this time I didn't write it down. I sent it to Makarov's mind using the magic I learned from a book. Then I went to bathe in the warm water.

* * *

**Neko: Yeah… I didn't know what to write for this chapter… **

**Lucy: Just 2 and half more months huh…**

**Neko: Yep! It's not long! Just wait a little longer and she'll be born.**

**Lucy: I can't wait!**

**Neko: I know right! Please review!**


	11. Training with Metalicana

**Neko: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Lucy: Will she be born in this chapter? **

**Neko: Nope! **

**Lucy: Awww! Humph! Meanie…**

**Ch11: Training with Metalicana**

**Lucy POV:**

I wrote a letter for my mom when I woke up and put it in the box full of other letters for my mom. Then, I went to bathe and get ready. When I was finished, I went to eat breakfast, and this time, it was just Metalicana.

"Yo! Let's get going."

"But I didn't eat yet."

"It's okay. There's nothing left anyways. I ate it all."

"Nani!? What if I faint from hunger!? I'm not the only hungry one, Nashi is too!"

"Nashi? Who's Nashi?"

"My baby girl… duh."

"Who came up with that name? You? Ahaha! You think of the weirdest names!"

"I did in fact. I combined my name and Natsu's name together to get Nashi. Got a problem with that?" I glared at him and he backed away.

I sat down and asked the maid to make more food. She brought it right away. I munched and munched until I got tired of eating, which was 2 hours. Metalicana was asleep so I had to wake him up. I yelled at him to wake up, but he wouldn't even move. Then, I punched him on his head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Heh… it actually hurted you? Do I punch harder than Yuuki?"

"Wh… what are you talking about? I only said "Ow" to make you feel strong, but you're really weak." I shifted my head down remembering what Gray said to me. "You did nothing wrong. It's just we've been thinking that Lisanna could take your spot since she's stronger than you. Plus, you need money for your rent too."

Metalicana apologized, "I was just kidding… you're very strong… your punch actually hurted me, so don't cry. I can't deal with crying people."

I looked up and smiled. Then I tippy toed and ruffled his hair. "Let's go." We went outside and Metalicana flew me to a forest. 'Great… whenever someone takes me to a forest, they abandon me only. Oh well… I'm used to staying in the forest.' Surprisingly, he didn't ditch me. He stayed with me and trained me just like Igneel did.

**2 Months Later**

I mastered iron dragon slaying magic. Metalicana and Igneel are so alike. Their personalities are the same and they are both weird.

I got on Metalicana and we flew off. We had a little conversation. Metalicana started it off though.

"So… how is Gajeel doing?"

"He's doing great. He's really quiet and doesn't talk much, but he's really nice."

"Oh… so has he gotten a mate yet?"

"No, not yet… but he will pretty soon."

"Who's this girl? Is she nice?"

"Her name's Levy McGarden. She's my best friend and likes reading just as much as I do. She's a sweet and nice girl. I think Gajeel and her will make such a perfect couple."

"Well, if you say so. I'll know when I see her."

Then, we arrived at the castle. I skipped lunch and went to my room. I went to the lacrima and contacted Master Makarov. Before I left to train with Metalicana, I told Little Igneel to go to the human realm to get me a lacrima and tell Makarov about it. Now, we can talk as long as we want and we can see each other's faces. When Master answered the call, I made sure not to show below my neck.

"Hey Mas… no Makarov…"

"Lucy… you can still call me master… and hi Lucy! How've you been? I miss you so much! Are you training hard?"

"Haha. I've been doing fine. Training has been so difficult… but I won't give up. I miss you too! I miss everyone… so… has Natsu stopped drinking?"

"Yes and no. He doesn't drink as much anymore when he's in the guild, but he still drinks once in a while. I don't know what he does outside of the guild either. Like I said, he doesn't come to the guild much. Only when he comes to get a drink or a mission."

"I see… at least he's not drinking a lot because I don't know what he'll do to Lisanna if he's drunk."

"Did he do something when he was drunk before?"

"Uh… no…"

"But why did you mention Lisanna? I would be more worried about Natsu himself."

"He likes her doesn't he?"

"No way! Or at least I think. Ever since you left, he's been worrying about you only. He doesn't even talk to her anymore. Heck, he doesn't even talk to anyone! Maybe only Happy."

"He's probably gonna talk to everyone again after this month."

"I can't say for sure, but I've got to go Lucy. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye Master!" The lacrima turned back to being clear. All of a sudden, a pain struck my stomach.

**Neko: Hehe… yeah… very short chapter… I got lazy… **

**Lucy: At least this means Nashi will be born very soon…**

**Neko: Yep! Oh yeah, I will be skipping the other dragon training. Gomen! Please Review!**


	12. Finally Here

**Neko: This might be a weird chapter…**

* * *

**Ch12: Finally Here**

**Lucy POV:**

I didn't worry much about the pain I felt. I thought it was just a really strong kick from Nashi. I went to sleep right after that, which means that I also skipped

dinner. While I was sleeping, I had a dream about a baby with pink hair, more like salmon. Then, I saw Lisanna come and pick it up. The baby was crying, but

Lisanna was smiling and rocking the baby back and forth. I woke up when I saw Natsu come and hug her. When I woke up, the bed was wet. I realized that

my water just broke. I hook Little Igneel up and told him to go get Yuuki and Grandeeney. He wasn't fully awake yet, but he still left. I took deep breaths just

like the book told me to do. Then, Yuuki came in.

"What's wrong?"

"I think… I think she's coming…"

"What? This is a little too early!"

"Well, I guess she wants to see the world faster! And where's Grandeeney?"

"Ignee went to get her. She should be here in about a few minutes."

"Well… I need her now…"

"We still have time as long as your water never broke yet…"

"Well, it did!"

"What!? Okay… okay… just calm down Lucy… calm down." She started running around the room.

"Uhhh… just in case you didn't notice I am calm… at least calmer than you."

Then Grandeeney came in.

"I heard you from outside. I'll get right to it." She told me to breathe first. I just wanted to push and get her out right away because it was causing me so much

pain. Grandeeney was panicking too. She probably never delivered a human baby before. Since she told me to breathe for a while, and then push, so she

probably read the book before. I was having a hard time breathing. It started to get worse. Everything was blurry and it started to get hot. I heard

Grandeeney yelling.

Grandeeney said, "No… no… Lucy keep your eyes open. She yelled, "We're losing her! She's burning up too! Ignee! Go get Aisu! Quick!"

I heard Ignee question, "You want ice? Okay!"

"No you idiot! Aisu! The ice dragon slayer!" Grandeeney yelled.

"I don't know where to get her…"

"Yuuki! You go then! Hurry! Meet us outside the portal on Genji Island! And Lucy! I need you to stay with me! Breathe!"

I tried to answer but my throat was dry. I doubt I would even be able to say anything even if my throat wasn't dry because I would feel too much pain. I tried

breathing but it was like there was no oxygen to breathe. Then, I felt myself being lifted up. I then felt a wind, which made it even harder to breathe. Next

thing I knew, I was in a forest. There was a beautiful waterfall too, so I was probably back on Genji Island. It was easier to breathe now, but I still felt like I

was on fire. Then I saw Yuuki and Aisu come from the waterfall. Grandeeney started, "Aisu! Make some Ice around Lucy! She's burning up! And Yuuki! Get

something to wipe Lucy! She's sweating a lot! Ignee! Go into town and get something! Hayaku!" Grandeeney slid some water into my mouth and I swallowed

it. I managed to say, "You are so dead the next time I see you Natsu!"

Grandeeney said, "Good to see you can talk again."

Aisu asked, "Why do we need ice again?"

I yelled at her, "Because I'm burning up! And in case you didn't know, there's a fire dragon slayer growing in my stomach!"

"Right… right… I totally forgot." Then she went back to creating giant ice blocks. I felt a little cooler, but it was still hot! I pushed and Grandeendey said, "Wait!

Not yet! Don't push yet!" Her eyes widened and she shouted, "Never mind! Push!" I did as she said and after a few minutes, I gave a loud, piercing scream.

The pain was almost all gone. I was just feeling sore now. I didn't hear any cries so I asked, "What's wrong Grandeeney? Why isn't she crying!?" She didn't

answer me so I tried to get up.

"You shouldn't be up yet Lucy!" I got up anyways and saw her. She had the most beautiful hair color, salmon, but she was still, wasn't moving, wasn't crying. I

teared up and grabbed her out of Grandeeney's arms, not caring that she was still very bloody and attached to the umbilical cord. I held her upside down and

began to pat her back. Then, she let out a cry.

**Natsu POV:**

I was just laying down in Lucy's bed. Then I heard a baby cry. I got up and looked around the room to see if the noise had come from the room, but I found no

baby. I looked outside the window and saw no one too. "What was that just now? Where did it come from? Lucy's neighbors? But I've never heard a baby cry

here before…" I sat and thought for a while, "Maybe I'm hearing things." I laid back down and smelled Lucy's scent and fell asleep.

**Lucy POV:**

When I heard Nashi cry, more tears began to slide off my face. I held her close to me and started to rock her back and forth. Then Grandeeney cut the umbilical

cord and took her to the water to wash her. I didn't want to let her go, but I was feeling tired. Little Igneel came back with blankets and cloths. Grandeeney

took a cloth and wrapped it around Nashi. She brought Nashi to me and I took her in my arms. The first thing I noticed when I held her in my arms was that she

had my eyes. Her eyes were honey brown and huge just like mine. I smiled at her and said, "You're finally here Nashi." She began to laugh. Everyone smiled

and said, "Kawaii!"

Yuuki said, "I don't think you can go back to the dragon realm yet because you are too tired right now." Grandeeney nodded and added on, "Plus, your magic

must be drained right now, so you should stay in the human world right now. There's a little mansion up ahead so you can rest there for a while." I nodded and

Grandeeney helped me up. When we got to the mansion, I sat down and noticed that Nashi was asleep. Little Igneel came up to me and looked at Nashi. I

said to him, "Wanna hold her?" He nodded. "But you have to be careful okay?" He nodded again. He sat down next to me and I gave Nashi to him. I helped him

hold her at first, but then let him hold her himself. I called Yuuki over, "Yuuki, can you please watch them both while I take a bath? If anything happens to

Nashi, you'll get it… so don't let anything happen to her." She backed away a little scared and nodded. I walked away looking for the bathroom. When I found

it, it was quite clean, not to mention the house. Everything was clean even though nobody's been here for such a long time. I turned on the water for the bath.

Then I washed my face. When the tub was full, I went in and cleaned myself. After I finished, I went out and saw Yuuki trying to stop Nashi from crying. I went

to her and took Nashi from her. I started to rock her and she fell asleep.

Yuuki said, "Amazing! You are going to be such a great mother!"

"Thanks."

Grandeeney came in, "Lucy, I've been wondering. How'd you know what to do earlier when Nashi wasn't breathing?"

"I read it from a book. It said that when babies come out and they don't breathe, stuff could be stuck in their throat and all. When that happens, you hold them

upside down and start patting their back to see if the things stuck in there will come out."

"I see… I didn't know. I guess you've done a lot of research then."

"Yep!"

"Okay… well we're heading back to the dragon realm. You can manage on your own with Ignee right?" I nodded and they left. Then I went to find the bed

because I was exhausted. I found it and put Nashi next to me. Little Igneel went to sleep in the room next door. I put my arm around Nashi and fell asleep.

* * *

**Neko: How's that? Nashi's finally born!**

**Lucy: I loved it! Although you did gave me a heart attack there when you said Nashi wasn't breathing…**

**Neko: Of course she wouldn't die! What would be the whole point of me making Lucy pregnant then?**

**Lucy: I guess that's true…**

**Neko: Anyways! Review Please!**


	13. Spirit Visit

**Neko: Writing another chapter just because I know you'll ask me to update faster…**

**Lucy: So what's this chapter about?**

**Neko: I don't know… you'll see…**

* * *

**Ch13: Spirit Visit**

**Lucy POV:**

I woke up the next day feeling a whole lot better than yesterday. I'm still a little sore. Half of my magic has returned, so I called all my spirits out. I still have to

summon them with a key though. I called Loke first, then Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius, Aries, Sagittarius, Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Capricorn, Crux, Horologium, Lyra,

Pyxis, and last but not least, Plue. They all gathered around me and Nashi. I introduced everyone to Nashi and introduced Nashi to everyone. Everyone

congratulated me and they all commented on how cute Nashi was.

Aquarius said, "I've got to admit, that is a cute baby, but Scorpio and me are going to have an even cuter baby." Everyone laughed while Virgo kept a straight

face.

She said, "Hime, you've made such a cute baby. Would you like a picture?" She grabbed a camera out of nowhere.

"Sure… but where did you get that camera?"

"That is a secret."

"Oh… okay then…"

"Punishment for keeping it a secret?"

"No! Just take the picture already!"

First, it was just me and Nashi. Then, it was me, Nashi, and Little Igneel. Then, it was everyone together. We talked and then the spirit king came.

"The Spirit King!? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the little one."

"Only Nashi?"

"Oh right. Of course I came to see you too."

"So her name is Nashi? Can I hold her?"

"Oh… sure…" I gave him Nashi and I can tell he didn't know how to hold a baby. Nashi was crying too. I fixed his hand and arm positions. When I was done

with it, Nashi stopped crying and pulled on his long mustache. She started to laugh and the spirit king said, "She has your eyes. She's quite cute. She's also

very energetic."

"Yeah… I thought the same too… she was just born yesterday and she's already so energetic… just like Natsu…" I whispered that last part.

"We shall party tonight! For a reunion and for Nashi!" the spirit king shouted. Everyone shouted, "Aye!" Then we ate and drank for the rest of the day. When

night fell, everyone was drunk except for me, Virgo, Aries, and Lyra. I wasn't drunk because I didn't want to drink much. I only drank one cup. Virgo drank a lot,

but she kept a straight face, so I assume she's not drunk. Aries and Lyra didn't drink at all. Little Igneel only drank soda, but he looked drunk, maybe acting?

Nashi was very active, I tried to make her sleep, but she would just cry when I put her on the bed. I told Lyra to sing a song for everyone and she did. When

she finished, everyone was asleep, except me and Lyra. I almost fell asleep though. I closed everyone's gate. The only person I didn't know how to get back to

the spirit realm was the spirit king, so I left him on the ground. I set Nashi on the bed first, then carried Little Igneel to his room. I went to get a blanket and

put it on top of the spirit king. Then, I went to sleep with Nashi.

* * *

**Neko: Yes… I know… this chapter is wayyyyy toooo short… but I enjoyed writing this chapter… although it may be boring to you… I'm going to be making a lot of chapters short... but I'll be updating a lot of chapters...**

**Lucy: It was great!**

**Neko: Anyways! Review! I'm writing another chapter after this… I don't know when I'll update though… maybe tomorrow… or maybe if I have time, around 11:50… hehe…**


	14. Back in Hargeon

**Neko: Hehe… Another chapter just for you! Thank you for following and liking this story! Thank you for the reviews too! Although there's not much… 51 reviews, 73 favorites, and 96 followers! Woohoo! I want to get over 100 followers! And please… more reviews! You don't want me to quit writing because of no inspiration right? Now for the story…**

* * *

**Ch14: Back in Hargeon**

**Lucy POV:**

I wake up feeling better than ever! I'm not sore anymore and my magic has returned to me. I went to wash up and check up on the spirit king. The spirit king wasn't in the living room anymore. I checked everywhere, but he was nowhere in sight. He probably went back to the spirit world. I turned around to go back to my room when the spirit king popped out.

"Hello Lucy!"

"Ah… good morning… I thought you left already…"

"I did… I came back to give you these limiters."

"Limiters? What?"

"They absorb your magic to hide it. It was banned a couple of years ago because it can kill you if you put it on for too long…"

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Well these limiters don't absorb your magic, it just hides it."

"Uh… okay… but why are you giving it to me?"

"I woke up this morning because I felt a strong and powerful aura. I went to check where it came from and it was from you."

"And… it will scare people away…"

"No… Some people go looking for strong opponents because they can't find the perfect opponent, which means they are strong too… and because your magic is so strong, you can kill someone without even fighting. It can be good, but bad too because you can kill innocent people."

"I see… Thank you then… I was about to head over to Hargeon too… it's a good thing you're giving me these."

"You're welcome and don't ever take these off when you're somewhere other than Genji Island. The barrier has been protecting Genji Island, so it has been keeping your aura within the barrier only."

"I understand… thank you again."

The spirit king handed me a pair of black fingerless leather gloves and left. I looked at it and put it on… "These aren't so bad… I just need an outfit to go with this… should I take the wristband off? No… it matches…" I don't quite remember when I got it or who gave it to me. I just had it. I found it in my precious box when I ran away from home.

**Flasback**

I was packing my important things up and checked my precious box to see if there was anything I needed from there. I opened it and saw only wristbands, but the black wristband caught my attention the most. I slid the black wristband on and put the box into my bag.

**Flashback End**

I went to check up on Nashi and she was up. She wasn't crying, but she was trying to get out of the cloth by kicking it. She was probably hot. I took her and went to the bath. I took off her cloth and held her in the empty tub. I turned on the water but let the water sink through the hole. I washed my hands and grabbed a strawberry flavored soap bar. I rubbed a cloth on it and started wiping Nashi. Then, I got a hand full of water and rinsed Nashi. Afterwards, I got a strawberry flavored shampoo and washed her hair. Then, I rinsed her hair carefully, trying not to get any in her eyes. When I was done cleaning her, I called Virgo to get me a baby outfit from the spirit realm. She came back and brought me a little Plue outfit. I took it and put it on Nashi. I slid the hood over her head and she looked so cute that I rubbed my cheeks against hers. Virgo snapped a picture and left. I went to wake Ignee up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"C'mon little guy, we're going back to the dragon realm." He nodded and held the side of my shirt. It was like that all the way back to the dragon realm. Ignee must be really tired… or drunk from soda… haha… When we got in the dragon realm, Igneel was waiting at the portal. He came running and said, "Oh how cute! My granddaughter is so cute! Can I hold her? Please?"

"Uhhhh… wait until we get back to the castle…" He pouted but agreed. He changed into his dragon form and we sat on him. When we got to the castle, everyone was waiting there.

"Hey guys… what are you all doing here?"

Yuuki answered, "They came to see Nashi."

"Ahaha… we're only staying here a while, but we're gonna come back as soon as the shopping is done."

Igneel shouted, "Then let me hold her first!"

"Hai hai… you know how to hold a baby right?"

"Of course I do!" I gave him Nashi and he held her in a sitting position. I was about to lecture him that she was a newborn and she wasn't supposed to be held like that yet, but Nashi started to laugh, so I let it off. Igneel stated.

"She looks just like you and Natsu mixed together. Her hair is pink, her skin is just like yours, her eyes are the same as yours, and many more!"

"Haha… Natsu says his hair isn't pink, but salmon."

"That idiot! It's obviously pink…"

"You sure you should be saying that about your son?"

"It's fine, it's fine. Anyways, you don't need to be backing him up."

"Wh… what are you talking about? I'm not backing him up…"

"Yes you were."

"Gah! Be quiet! Give me Nashi back." I took Nashi from him and told Grandeeney to take Ignee to my room to sleep. Then I asked Yuuki to go to the human world with me. She happily agreed took me back to Genji Island. Then we stepped out of the barrier to find a little boat there. There was a note inside.

"I am giving you this boat so you can come back and forth all you want. I won't be coming anymore because I'm getting old and I can't keep walking forever."

When I read that, I knew it was from Grandpa Aki. We went inside the boat and Yuuki started to row the boat. I sat back and fed Nashi.

**Natsu POV:**

I didn't want to go on a job, but Erza forced me to anyway. Not only that, but she encouraged me. She said, "While we're on the job, you can look for Lucy. Don't stay here and just wait. Don't give up." She told me that and gave me a purpose to start going on missions again, other than getting money for Lucy's rent.

The mission was to catch a bunch of bad guys that are robbing stores in Hargeon. It was for 70,000J, which is worth a lot just to catch bad guys. I couldn't wait to go back to Hargeon though. It was the place where I met Lucy.

We had to get there by train though, which sucked. When we were on the train, I got sick, but I wasn't feeling as sick as I normally was when I get on a vehicle.

Lisanna said, "Natsu was so excited about this job, and he doesn't look that sick."

Gray answered, "That's probably because Flamebrain met Lucy in Hargeon and he's excited to go back there… Or he's excited to go look for Lucy at the place they first met… Or both."

Happy said, "Aye!"

I was about to answer "both" but then I felt like I was going to throw up, so I didn't answer. When we got there, I ditched everyone and went to look for Lucy at the places we went to when we met, but I couldn't find her, so I went to look at shops. I stopped in front of a baby store for some reason. I saw a white haired girl take a crying baby out of the store. She kept rocking the baby back and forth. I went closer and noticed that the baby was wearing a Plue outfit. I asked the lady…

"Is that your baby?"

"Uh no… I'm watching her for her mom right now."

"Where's her mom?"

"Inside the store…" The baby began to kick and cry.

The baby looked mad. "If you don't mind, can I hold her?" The woman nodded and handed me the baby. I started to rock her back and forth and she stopped crying. Then she opened her eyes and I got shocked. 'Her eyes… they're just like Lucy's..." Then the hood fell off and I saw that the hair color was just like mine. Her scent… it was strawberry too… I started to observe the kid but the white haired lady took her back. 'How is it that this baby has my hair color, Lucy's eyes, and Lucy's scent?' I shook my head to snap out of it and apologized. Then I left. I sniffed the air and I indeed did smell Lucy. I turned back to see that the lady had disappeared. I went inside the store to look for her, but she wasn't there. I sighed and exited the store.

**Lucy POV:**

After shopping for Nashi's stuff, I told Yuuki to take Nashi and explore the area. It was weird because I thought I smelt Natsu's scent, but I was probably thinking too much because I missed him. I then went to shop for my own things. I found a red top and black shorts. I also found some combat boots. I bought all the different kinds of cool tops and shorts they had. I also bought the combat boots. After I paid for it, a couple of men wearing black came in. They took a knife out and grabbed the closest hostage near them. I was one of them.

The man yelled, "If you don't want anyone to get hurt, give us all the money you have now!" The cashier began to get money out, but I head butted the man holding me. Then, I kicked him to the other robbery man. They got knocked out, so now, there were only 3 left. One of the man yelled, "Get her!" while the other two came running towards each of my side. I stepped up and they both knocked each other out. The last man said, "You think you're so smart and strong don't you? Well I'm their boss, which makes me stronger." He leapt towards me with purple fire. I dodged him and kicked him as well.

"You've grown weak, Bora."

"What?! Nobody calls me that anymore! How do you even know me?!"

"Don't tell me you forgot… I'm Lucy Heartfilia… the one with the real Salamander that night that you tried to kidnap all the girls… Does that ring a bell?"

"You! You're that woman!"

"Ding ding ding!Correct!"

"How'd you get so strong?"

"That is information that doesn't concern you. Now, you should rest." I gave him one last small kick and he fainted.

"Now that that's taken care of… Hai! Minna san! Please don't tell anyone I've been here today…" They nodded and I took my bags and left. I met up with Yuuki and we went back to Genji Island.

**Natsu POV:**

I sighed, "I couldn't find Lucy at all… I don't even know where Erza and them are at…" Then a lady walked by talking to herself, "That was crazy! The robbery ended up in a fail." I grabbed her shoulder and asked, "Where did the robbery happen at?"

"Uh… uh the store over there." She pointed towards a store and I ran to it. Then I saw Erza them running this way too.

"Natsu! Did you stop the robbery and catch them?"

"No? I just got here."

"Then hurry up and get inside!"

"Aye sir!" I went inside and saw 5 men lying on the ground. I also smelt strawberries and vanilla. I asked the woman at the cashier, "What happened here? Are these the robbers?" The woman just nodded. I looked at them again and noticed that one of the guy was Bora. Erza, Lisanna, and Ice freak tied them up while I was asking the woman what happened.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or what?"

"Ah… um… these robbers came in and one of our customers beat them up…"

"Can you give me more details?"

"Well… our customer beat them without even lifting a finger. The customer just kicked them."

"Was this "customer" a girl?"

"How'd you know?"

"Did she have blonde hair?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"What was her name?"

"I don't know…" I can tell she was lying, but that was enough information to tell me that the customer was in fact Lucy.

I ran outside and began to search for her again, but she was nowhere. I tried to trace her scent, but it just disappeared after I found out that the customer was Lucy. "Gah! Where are you Lucy!?"

* * *

**Neko: Hehe… I liked this chapter… how about you? Did you guys ever notice how Lucy and Natsu has the same wristband? Hint* Hint* Anyways! Review Please! **


	15. Tenrou Island

**Neko: Haha… I felt like writing more chapters… I have another story in mind… but I'm not going to post it up yet until I finish this story because my ideas will get mixed up… But just saying that it may take a while…**

* * *

**Ch15: Tenrou Island**

**Lucy POV:**

I finished training with all the dragons. It took five months with everyone else. It was probably because Nashi wasn't growing in my stomach anymore. I took her with me when I went to train. I couldn't always watch over her, but there was always Ignee and Yuuki. Yuuki wanted to go and take care of Nashi. Now, I was going to train with the fairies on Tenrou Island. Everyone went to the portal and we said our goodbyes. Everyone gave a me souvenir to remember them by.

Igneel said, "Before you go, we all have one last thing to teach you…"

"I thought I learned everything already?"

"No, this is the one spell only the queen can have."

They all chanted something and a pair of angel wings appeared. It wasn't attached to my back, but a centimeter off.

"I can't walk around like this!"

"You make it go away, you just need the spell."

"What is it?"

"It's simple, just say "vanish."

I said it and it disappeared. "Then how do I make it come back? Appear?"

"Correct."

"Thank you for everything. I'll be sure to come back, but you'll have to wait until I finish training." I waved and called a portal to Tenrou Island. I went through it with Ignee and Nashi. When I got there, all I saw was nature. I explored the island looking for fairies, but found nothing but animals. I got to a grave that was glowing. I touched the glowing source and it flowed into my arm. Then, a little girl appeared.

"So Fairy Tail has come…"

"What? Fairy Tail? How do you know about them?"

She looked at me confused, "Are you not of Fairy Tail? Only members of Fairy Tail can see me."

"Well I was from Fairy Tail… not anymore… I don't know why I can see you too."

"If you have a pure Fairy Tail heart, you can see me, so that must be why. But what I'm confused about right now is how you got Fairy Glitter. I didn't really give it to you… it just flew to you…"

"Well… If you're the rightful master of Fairy Glitter, you must be the 1st master of Fairy Tail. I will give it back to you, but I just don't know how."

"No. It has chosen you. You are the rightful ruler of Fairy Glitter. May I know your name and ask who you are?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Since, you're the founder of Fairy Tail, I don't see why I should hide this from you. I'm also the queen of all, or so I've been told."

"Oh… so you're Layla's daughter…"

"Yes…"

"Then you must be here to train with the fairies."

"Yes… but I don't know where to find them…"

"They're in a different realm."

"How will I get there?"

"Go through the portal behind my grave."

"Oh… I'll get going then…"

"Now wait a minute. Don't you want to watch the S-Class Exam?"

"S-Class Exam? Fairy Tail is coming here?"

"Nope. They're already here."

"Well… I suppose I should see the outcome." I called Virgo out.

"Punishment Hime?"

"No! Can you go get me a few more limiters? I don't want anyone to know I'm here. And while you're at it, can you get me something that will change my scent?"

She bowed and left. Then, she pooped out again, "I brought the limiters. Which scent did you want? Rasberry or cinnamon?"

"Rasberry. And can you take Nashi and Ignee to the spirit world?"

"Of course." She went back into the spirit world and came back with some clothes. I put it on them and she took them to spirit world.

"I've been meaning to ask… but who were those 2?" Mavis asked.

"Uh… the girl was my daughter and the boy was a dragon."

"But you're so young!"

"I know…" I then put the limiters on. A headband, ring, wristband, and a cloak.

"Those are a lot of limiters… How many do you have?"

"Uh… 6 for now… because I haven't finished my training yet."

"That's a lot! I've only heard of a person wearing 3 limiters…"

We flew to a tree and sat there watching the exam through a lacrima because they were still on the boat.

**Natsu POV:**

Jii Chan chose me, pervert, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Levy, and Mest to participate in the S-Class Exam. I chose Happy as my partner. Ice freak was with Loke. I kept pestering him about Lucy, but he won't tell me anything. Juvia partnered up with Lisanna. Elfman with Evergreen, Cana with Carla, Freed with Bickslow, Levy with Gajeel, and Mest with Wendy. When we were on the ship, I got dizzy and almost threw up, but I felt this strong and powerful aura. I raised my head up, but then it soon disappeared. Maybe I was imagining things again.

After Jii Chan explained the rules, me and Happy rushed off the boat. There were only 4 paths left because the other 4 were already taken and blocked, so we chose path E for Erza because I wanted to defeat her. Unfortunately, it wasn't Erza but Gildarts. I fought real hard, but I still ended up losing. I was scared, but Gildarts told me that fear is not evil, but a way to know one's weakness. He told me that if I knew my own weakness, I would be able to become stronger and kinder. He let me through and told me to have confidence. I walked passed him and met up with the others. Cana, Carla, Gray, Loke, Gajeel, and Levy were all waiting outside. Then Elfman and Evergreen came too.

Master came out and told us that Juvia, Freed, and Mest were out. Now, we had to find the 1st Master's grave within the time limit of six hours. Me and Happy took off trying to find the grave. I sniffed the air and smelt strawberries and vanilla. It was very faint. 'Am I thinking too much again or is Lucy actually here?'

"Happy! Do you smell Lucy?"

"Why Lucy? We're looking for a grave."

"Just smell the air." He sniffed the air.

"Aye Sir! I smell strawberries and vanilla, but it's not that strong so I don't think Lucy's here."

"You're probably right." We started to search for the grave again.

I noticed a dangerous wave of energy so I ran to it as quick as I can. Both Elfman and Evergreen were near the energy wave so I jumped onto them pushing them own to the ground. I did it just in the nick of time because the wave almost hit them. I got up and walked to the unknown man.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this island?!" The man started to cry.

"Natsu… I've been waiting for you… I can finally rest now…"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I punche him, but he stood back up again. Just then another wave of energy released and hit me straight on.

"It looks like you aren't ready yet… I still have to wait…"

I got up and noticed that my muffler turned black. "How dare he ruin Igneel's gift!" I was about to attack the man again but he disappeared.

Evergreen was saying that we should stop the exam for now, but Elfman and I disagreed so we continued looking for the grave.

**Cana POV:**

I felt a strong energy wave earlier. Carla probably felt it too. When we felt it, Carla flew away. She probably went to look for Wendy.

"Ugh! At times like this, Lucy would always come to the rescue. She's got the brains. She'll probably know where the grave's location is if she uses the clues Master gave us."

I started to think… Then I messed my hair up. "Ugh! I don't know! Carla left too! She was my only hope. Levy probably found it already… Ah… I give up." I sat down on a rock and looked into the sky. Then, someone walked over. I didn't know who it was, but I threw cards over. The person caught the cards with her 2 fingers. The person was wearing a cloak, but because of her chest size, I knew it was a girl. I couldn't see her face though.

She said, "Yo Cana. You needed help?"

'Why does she sound so familiar? How does she know my name?'

I asked her, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

She pulled down her hood and I gasped. "Lucy? Is it really you? What are you doing here? How did you know I needed your help? Am I hallucinating?"

"Yes it's me, Lucy. I'm here to help you. I heard you say that I would come rescue you at times like this, and you are not hallucinating."

I ran to her and tackled her down to a hug. "Lucy! It really is you! We missed you!"

"Haha… well… I just came to tell you where the 1st's resting place is and ask you why you were trying so hard but then gave up."

"You see, I promised myself that I'll tell my father I'm his daughter when I become an S-Class mage. I don't feel worthy enough to tell him yet because he's just so strong right now."

"Who's this father you're talking about?"

"Gildarts…"

"Nani!? Gildarts!?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down."

"Alright then! I'll tell you where it is…" she whispered it into my ears and then a signal fire was launched into the air. I turned back to Lucy, but then she disappeared.

"Damnit! The exam is on hold… even if I do go to the grave right now, it won't count. Damnit! I lost Lucy too! Gah!"

**Lucy POV:**

I left Cana when I told her where the grave was at. It was a good thing someone shot a flare into the air because it gave me more time to get away. I went to sit next to Mavis again.

She said, "There's trouble Lucy. Grimoire Heart is attacking Fairy Tail."

"I know… I felt their presence…"

"Are you going to go help them?"

I shook my head, "iie (no)… I will only help them when they cannot get up to fight anymore… I believe in them... I'll stay here and watch over them for now."

Mavis nodded and we watched them fight. I watched as Pantherlily and Carla approached Wendy and Mest. They were talking and trying to get Wendy away from Mest. Then, a man came in. His name was Azuma, one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory. He destroyed Mest's battleship and fought Wendy, Lily, Mest. They were all taken down. I was about to go and help, but Azuma left.

Then there was Master, who turned into a giant. He waited for Grimoire Heart's ship. Their master, Hades, commanded everyone else to get to the island while he fights Master Makarov. Master Makarov casts Fairy Law, Hades countered it using Grimoire Law. I heard Master say that Hades was the 2nd master of Fairy Tail. I was shocked. Mavis was too, but Master seemed the most shocked. He didn't use his full power and was caught off guard. Then Hades threw a magic blast at master causing him to not be able to get up. Hades left master there and I ran to him. When I got there, Master was lying still.

"Master! Master! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes slowly, "Lu…cy? Wh… what are you doing here?" I didn't answer and started to heal him. I didn't get to heal him all the way yet, but Natsu fell from a cliff and started to yell at me to get away from him. Since I had a cloak on, he didn't know who I was.

"Jii Chan? What are you doing to him!? Get away from him!" he swung a fiery fist at me, but I dodged it. I walked away and hid in the shadows. I listened to their conversation and watched him fight.

"Jii Chan! Are you okay? Did that person do anything to you?"

Master said, "Natsu… take everyone… and escape… this fight… we won't win…"

Natsu punched his hand into the ground. "Don't say that… What about the exam? You're our master. Don't say we can't win."

"Sometimes… retreat… is the only option."

Then Zancrow jumped down from the cliff Natsu fell from and started making fun of Master because he got beaten.

"Natsu… get away Natsu… you're no match for him…" Master said.

"Even if I'm not match for him…" Natsu started to shake like when he lost to Gildarts.

Master asked, "Fear? Natsu is afraid?"

"This is fear?" Natsu asked.

"Enough… Please escape Natsu…"

"No… this is indeed fear… but it is different from what Gildarts told me. This shaking is fear that the guy who did this to Jii Chan will get wiped out by someone other than me. Master Hades… I'll be the one to destroy you. I'll never forgive you!"

"Beat Master Hades? That's so funny I'm not even laughing," Zancrow said.

Natsu started to punch Zancrow. Zancrow lit his hand up in black fire.

'Black fire? That's God flames.'

Zancrow made a ball of God flames around Natsu. Natsu tried to absorb it, but it just hurt him more. Then, Master grabbed Zancrow with his giant hand and squeezed him to try and make him let go. Zancrow created god flames around his own body, which pained master's hand. Master just kept squeezing stronger. Soon, Natsu's magic power began to vanish.

I jumped out of the shadows and kicked Zancrow, which caused Natsu to be released and got Master to let go. Natsu fell onto the ground crawling back to Master, while master watched my fight.

Zancrow coughed, "Heh! You think you can stop me? You barely even have a magic power. It's even lower than Natsu's right now."

I smirked. Zancrow saw and said…

"Wipe that smile off your face. You're about to be sent down to hell." I smirked again. He charged towards me with god flames surrounding his hands. I dodged making him run into a tree. He stood up and charged again. This time I grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. He smirked and did the same thing he did to Natsu.

"Keh! You fell for it!" He shouted. I smirked for the third time and sucked in the flames.

"What!? Just what are you!?" I finished the meal and yelled, "Elemental God Slash!" He was sent flying, but was still laughing like he won. I walked away and Master yelled, "Wait! Don't go! I don't want you to leave!"

I talked to him through telepathy. "Master, please don't tell anyone I was here. Please tell Cana that too." I then stopped the telepathy.

**Master POV:**

I didn't want Lucy to leave again. I didn't want to lie to the guild again. I just wanted my child back home, but she insists on becoming stronger. In my opinion, she's already super strong, probably stronger than me now. She even beat Zancrow like it was nothing.

"Jii Chan, why is Hades beating up his own comrades?"

"What? You are mistaken… that is not their master…"

"What? Wasn't he harming you earlier?"

"You are mistaken again… that is a woman, not a man… and she wasn't harming me. She was healing me. If she didn't heal me, I wouldn't have had the strength to squeeze Zancrow so hard. Heck, I wouldn't even be able to move."

"Oh… But are you alright Jii Chan?"

"I'm feeling a little better, but I don't think I can get up."

"I'll carry you…" He carried me a few feet from where the fight occurred, but then he fainted. It was probably because of his muffler. I tried to take it off, but then fainted as well.

**Lucy POV:**

I walked around to see if someone from Fairy Tail was in need of help. I encountered Natsu and Master again. They fainted on the ground. I healed them fully and noticed that Natsu's muffler was black. He was also having a hard time breathing, so I took the muffler off and used sky magic to try and return it to white. When it turned back to its original color, I carried them to a bush near the camp site where most of the others were. I pushed them out from the bush so someone will see them and retrieve them. Wendy, Carla, and Lily ran to get them. Wendy scanned them for injuries.

"That's weird… there's no injuries…" Wendy stated.

"Let's just get them to the tent for now," Carla said. Then Lily transformed and carried both Natsu and Master away.

I went back to searching. I found Mira and Lisanna unconscious on the floor too. I healed them and left them there. I went to look for Cana. I found Cana being controlled by Cain, so I snuck up behind Cain and pulled a piece of hair out. Then I took the doll he was holding and gave it to Cana.

"Thanks. You saved me Lucy." I nodded and she began to move the doll into all kinds of weird positions. She gave me the honors to finish him, so I did a nice kick.

"LUCY… KICK!" Cain knocked out.

"Right, Cana. Don't tell anyone I was here today alright?" I turned around and headed back to Mavis, but Cana grabbed me.

"Wait Lucy. Why are you leaving again? Just come back home." I shook my head and left.

I watched with Mavis as Fairy Tail defeated more members of Grimoire Heart. I felt a strong magic wave of energy so I decided to go take a look. I saw Natsu on the floor. He couldn't get up. Cana arrives and throws her cards at Bluenote, but he deflects it. He said, "All I want, is the location of your 1st Master's grave. I don't care about Zeref or Fairy Tail, so if you tell me, I'll let everyone go." While he was saying that, I lent Cana Fairy Glitter. A mark wrapped around her arm started to glow. I sent her a message through telepathy.

"Cana, I have lent you Fairy Glitter. Please use it. Please repeat after me, "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"

She chanted half of that and Bluenote knocked her off balance. He said, "How can you have Fairy Glitter!? It wasn't there earlier! I was looking for it! Hmph! I'll just have to take it away then!" He charged at Cana, but I sent a shuriken at him, which caused him to do a back flip.

"Who did that!? Come out!" I came out and dispelled his gravitation magic, which unleashed Natsu. He got up and charged at Bluenote. He ended up missing, but continued. It bought Cana enough time though.

She yelled, "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"

She ended up missing though, so Bluenote charged at Cana again. This time, Gildarts showed up and blasted him away. He told everyone to leave and that this was his battle now. We all left as he commanded. I went back to Mavis.

All of Fairy Tail lost their magic when the tree fell, but it grew back. We watched as everyone now beat every one of the 7 Kins of Purgatories were defeated. Now, there was only the Master left. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy battled the master and used unison raids while the exceeds searched for the power source of the ship, but Hades would just recover. He casted a spell towards Wendy, that I knew about, so I called Horologium to get Wendy fast. Wendy was saved and no one noticed Horologium, which was a good thing.

Hades revealed his true identity to everyone, but Natsu didn't believe him. Hades defeated everyone and they were on the floor trying to get back up. Hades was about to finish Natsu off when a thunder crashes through the airship. It was Laxus. Laxus and Hades fought. Laxus started off strong, but an attack soon drained his energy out. Before Hades could send another attack to finish Laxus, Laxus transferred his powers of lightning to Natsu. Natsu started to battle Hades. He was punching him and kicking him with his magic.

He yelled, "Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon! It made a huge explosion and caused Hades to knock out, but I felt like it wasn't over yet, so I covered my face like how Mystogan did and teleported over. When I got there, Natsu fell into the hole they made when fighting. I ran and caught his hand on time. Before he could look up to see my eyes and hair, I changed them. Then I pulled him up.

Hades got back up again and said "Demon's eyes." I could tell that it was going to be bad. Hades' appearance changed and he kept talking about reaching the one magic. His aura changed into being more dangerous too. Then he summoned demons from the rocks.

I got up and noticed that everyone was shaking in fear. I changed my voice and told them the exact same thing Gildarts told Natsu. I even added a few words of mine.

"You've got two legs and 2 arms. Get up and fight. Fight for your nakama. Fight with your nakama. Don't give up until the very end. Isn't that what Fairy Tail is?"

Everyone looked surprised and they all stood up now that they knew their weakness.

Natsu said, "I don't know who you are, but you've saved my butt many times. Help us defeat him!"

"Well said, Natsu. It's about time you ask for help."

"How do you know me? And I'm not asking for help! I'm commanding you to help!"

All of us charged towards Hades. Wendy, Gray, and Erza threw Natsu over and I pushed both of his feet towards Hades. When I pushed him forward, I transferred just enough energy for him to do one technique. Natsu hit him because Happy and them damaged the energy source of the ship. The energy source was Hades' heart. That was why he kept recovering so fast.

I noticed Natsu's muffler flying away, so I grabbed it just before it was too far to reach. Hades got back up and everyone's Fairy Tail stamp glowed. I didn't have the stamp, but my hand glowed anyways. I looked at the Tenrou Tree and noticed that it was being fixed, probably by Ultear, so I sent her some of my energy too. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu looked better now.

Natsu tried to hit Hades, but ended up getting hit and punched many times. Laxus got up and punched Hades. Then he said, "Do it! Fairy Tail!"

Wendy yelled, "Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon!"

Gray shouted, "Ice Make Sword… Icebringer!"

Erza yelled, "Requip! Heaven's Wheel… Pentagram Sword!"

Then, Natsu and I yelled in unison, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

Just as Hades was brought down, the sun came out.

Natsu yelled, "Yahhhhhhhhhhh! This is our guild, Fairy Tail!"

Erza, Wendy, and Gray went to circle Natsu and I walked away.

"Matte…" Natsu called behind me.

"Nani…"

"You know a lot about us don't you? Why not join our guild?"

I turned back around and saw a bunch of Grimoire Heart members chasing the exceeds.

Happy exclaimed, "Natsu! Help me!"

Erza said, "This is bad… we're all out of magic energy."

I walked up and said, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The rest of the members were sent flying. I walked back and saw that all of the Fairy Tail members who came on the island were all staring at me.

They yelled together, "Another sky dragon slayer!?"

I walked to Natsu and handed him his muffler. "I forgot to give this back to you." Then I left without stopping, no matter how many calls to wait there was. I met up with Mavis again.

"You helped quite a lot Lucy… and you said you weren't going to go help unless they were on the floor and couldn't get back up."

"Can't be helped. Fairy Tail is still part of me."

Mavis and I watched as Fairy Tail celebrated. Natsu told everyone about me.

"She was so strong! I'm going to fight her someday! She beat Zancrow up and even dispelled Bluenote's gravitation magic! She even helped us beat Hades! When our guild marks were glowing, her hand was glowing too!"

'Wait… hand… Lucy was the only one I know of that had her mark on the hand… was that Lucy? No way… Lucy doesn't know dragon slaying magic…'

Gajeel laughed, "Ha! You couldn't even beat Zancrow and Hades by yourself! You needed help from a girl… haha!"

"Sh… shut up! Erza needed help too!"

Erza glared over at Natsu, "Nani? What'd you say?"

"Uh… uh… nothing…"

I saw Gildarts hug Cana, so I'm guessing she told him. I was enjoying Fairy Tail's fights and talk until I felt a very ominous presence. I climbed to the top of the tree and saw Acnologia.

'Acnologia!? What's he doing here? He was banned and locked away in a mountain… how can he be here!?'

I climbed back down and noticed that everyone else felt the presence too. I was about to go and stop Acnologia, but Mavis stopped me and told me to stay. She said that I wasn't ready to take him on, so we watched from afar as Fairy Tail tried to fight him off, but failed. They made a circle and held each other's hands. They joined hands. Acnologia was about to let out his breath too.

"This is where we support them. Join hands with me Lucy. Help me make Fairy Sphere!"

I nodded and took her hands. I closed my eyes and wished for them to survive this. I even heard Natsu's thought.

"I need to survive this! I still need to find Lucy before I die!"

I shed a tear and then everything went white.

* * *

**Neko: How's that? I made this chapter super long! This is probably going to be the longest chapter I'll ever write… Anyways… please review because I took forever writing this…**


	16. Tadaima

**Neko: I am so tired and hungry… but I don't want to stop writing yet. I really liked that last chapter… how bout you?**

**Lucy: I loved it! XD**

* * *

**Ch16: Tadaima!**

**Lucy POV:**

I woke up to a a sky full of stars.

"You're up Hime?"

"Where am I Virgo?"

"In the Celestial Spirit World, Hime."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of minutes…"

"What happened to Tenrou Island!?"

"Tenrou Island was saved, but it disappeared."

"Then… how did I get here? I'm sure I was in the sphere too…"

"After you and the 1st got Fairy Sphere, Horologium came to get you in time before the island disappeared."

"Oh… where's Nashi and Ignee?"

"Playing with the spirits."

"Yosh! Then I'll get back to training right away! I'll train with the spirits first then."

I got up and went to train with my spirits. I left Nashi in the hands of the Spirit King.

**Timeskip (27 Days Later)**

I finished training with all my spirits. I could now summon my spirits just by calling out their name. The Spirit King even gave me his key. I left my appearance the same as when I was on Tenrou Island. Black hair and blue eyes. I made my hair grow faster so it's up to my knees now. I left my scent as strawberries and vanilla still because no one would be able to smell my scent under the limiters anyways. Nashi is almost 6 months, but she can crawl now. I hope Natsu and them are okay…

"Hime."

"Yes, Virgo?"

"I forgot to tell you that 1 day in the spirit world is 3 months in the real world."

"Nani!? Why didn't you tell me this before!? That means 7 years passed in the human world already!"

"I'm sorry. Punishment?"

"No! Just go get me Nashi and Ignee… we're going back to the human world…"

"Hai…" She came back with Nashi in her arms while Ignee ran to me.

"Are we going back now, Mama?" Ignee asked. Ignee has been calling me Mama ever since I got to the celestial spirit world. I don't really mind because he is like my son.

"Yep!" Virgo gave me Nashi and said, "Just call me if you need anything."

Then I made a portal to the Dragon Realm. I flew to the castle.

"Tadaima!"

"Lucy? Where were you? Did you really take 7 years to train?" Yuuki asked.

"Well… a lot happened… I'll tell you when I come back… For now, watch Nashi and Ignee." I gave her Nashi and flew back to the portal that will take me to Genji Island. When I got to Genji Island I flew to the place where Tenrou Island used to be.

"I've been waiting… Lucy Heartfilia."

"Mavis… I'm sorry it took so long…"

"No… it's okay… I just finished dispelling it. Now, I just need you to make the island appear again."

"How?"

"Just call it back. Spread your arms out and wish them back."

"Why didn't you just do it?"

"My bonds with them aren't strong. Only the person who casted Fairy Sphere and has a strong bond with them can dispel the spell completely and bring the island back."

I did what she told me to do and soon, the island was brought back. I went on the island and found everyone scattered all over the island. I put them into one pile and made a portal to the guild. I threw everyone in one by one. After, Mavis and I followed.

We couldn't believe our eyes. The guild turned smaller and was a lot uglier. The doors were open and I saw a couple of men at the door. There was a man that was about to beat a boy up. I looked closer and noticed that the little boy was Romeo. I kicked the man that was about to hit Romeo and he ended up flying through the roof. The other men tried to hit me, but I also sent them flying through the roof.

"Ah… Thank you… but you're gonna have to pay for that…" Macao said.

I moved aside so they could see the Tenrou members. "Is this enough?"

All the members were shocked. Many started tearing up and many jumped on the Tenrou people trying to wake them up. Then, they began to gain consciousness. Now, the whole guild started crying.

"Morning already?" Happy asked.

"Huh? Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"At the guild Natsu!" Macao screamed.

"I thought we were on Tenrou Island?"

"I don't really know what happened… but you guys are back and that's all we care about!" Macao answered.

Soon, they all awoke. Mavis cleared her throat and explained, "My name is Mavis. Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion."

Everyone shouted, "HAH?!" except for me and Mavis.

"At that time Acnologia was about to attack, we-" I shook my head and pointed to her only. "I took the bond between you and the faith you have in one another, and converted it all to magic power. Your feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Great Fairy Magics. It's absolute defense magic that protects the guild against all evil. However, everyone was sealed away in a frozen state, and it took 7 years to be dispelled.

"Of all things… the founder protected us…" Master said.

Mavis shook her head, "No… I'm just an astral body. It was all I could do to transform everyone's power into magic. Unwavering faith and a strong bond between you will even win a miracle over to your side. Fairy Tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it, 3rd master?" and then she disappeared.

I saw Romeo who was still shocked from their return in the back. I went over to him and gave him a little push, "Go on, I'm sure Natsu missed you too."

He went to Natsu and Natsu said, "You've gotten big, huh, Romeo." Then Romeo started to cry and say, "Welcome back, Natsu-nii… minna…"

Natsu smiled back and said, "Tadaima."

I mumbled, "Tadaima…" too.

Then Natsu said, "I've been meaning to ask, but why is this guild so small and why are there holes on the roof?"

The people who knew who it was looked to me. "Ahahaha… Don't worry… I'll help you fix it."

Natsu pointed to me and shouted, "Ah! It's you! Are you joining the guild?"

"Um… sure?"

"I'll get the stamp!" Mira exclaimed.

She got the stamp and came over to me, "What color and where would you like your mark at?"

"Blue… because it matches my outfit today, and on my right shoulder."

"Hai!" She stamped my arm and I was part of Fairy Tail again.

* * *

**Neko: Tired and Hungry… haha well… please review!**


	17. Identity Revealed

**Neko: Yes! 107 followers! 78 favorites! Please keep reviewing! **

* * *

**Ch17: Identity Revealed**

**Lucy POV:**

The apartment building that I used to live in was closed now. The landlady told me that people were going to break it down and build a new building there. She gave me a box full of presents and letters that were sent to me over the 8 years. I took it and went to go look for a house to buy. I saw that Happy and Natsu's house was for sale, so I bought it. I also bought the 1 acre of the land. The land owner told me that Fairy Tail sold the place so they can get money and that everyone who came to check the house out never bought it because it was dirty. He said that he even offered them Natsu and Happy's things, but they rejected after seeing how they looked.

First, I put all of Natsu and Happy's things outside. Then, I changed the wallpaper and the floor. I called Virgo, Loke, and Taurus out by saying their name. Then, I asked them to help me make the house bigger. I asked Taurus to cut wood and Virgo to make a shallow hole so Loke and I can start building the house. After, Virgo finished, Loke and I grabbed wood that Taurus cut perfectly and started to build the house. We finished building the house in 2 hours. We ended up making it a 2 story house. It has 4 restrooms, 3 living rooms, 2 kitchens,7 closets, and 5 rooms. Virgo suggested to make a lot of rooms so Nashi and Ignee can play in them.

I told Virgo, Loke, and Taurus to go back to the spirit world and then threw all of Natsu and Happy's stuff into one room. Then, I made an 'L' on the front door using magic. It glowed and turned blue. I drew runes around the land I bought, so that only the people I allow to enter can enter, and then went to buy comfortable beds.

**Natsu POV: **

I forgot to ask the new member what her name was. She didn't even stay for the 'Welcome Home' party and the 'Welcome to Fairy Tail' party. I mean like I understand why she wouldn't stay for the 'Welcome Home' party, but the 'Welcome to Fairy Tail' party was for her. Oh well.

"Bye guys! I'm going home!" I waved to them and Macao grabbed my shoulder.

"About that… we sold your house for money… and we also gave Lucy's apartment back because we couldn't afford to keep using money every month for an apartment that no one uses anymore."

"Nani!? Then, why didn't you use my money I collected to pay for Lucy's apartment!?"

"You had money somewhere in your house?"

"Yes! I kept it in the corner under all the clothes and food!"

"Oh… Well we kinda just sold all of your things along with the house to a different person."

"I'm so gonna kill you if someone bought the house already!" I gave him a scary aura and yelled "Happy! Let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"

Happy carried me all the way back to our house and it looked different. The house turned bigger and looked cleaner. I ran trying to search for the money I saved up, but I couldn't even get passed the lawn. There were runes preventing me from entering. I tried to break the runes but whatever attack I used came flying back at me.

"Damnit! Who lives here!?" Then the new guild member skipped right passed me and entered the runes.

"What? How'd you get through?"

"Aye!"

"Oh… it's fire boy and neko. I didn't notice you."

"The name's Natsu and Happy. Anyways, how come you can go through the runes and I can't?

"I just bought this house… so… I live here."

"Then that makes things better. Can you get something for me that used to be in that house?"

"Why should I do that? I bought the house along with the things inside there, so it's my stuff now."

"I really need it right now."

"For what?"

"My best friend's apartment is open for renting right now, and I want to buy it back for her."

"Like I care."

"Wait! Please! She's still coming back!"

"Who's this person you're talking about? Lucy?"

"How do you know her?"

"She told me all about Fairy Tail. All about you, Erza, Gray, and all the members. She told me what you did to her and why she left. She also told me to tell you to stop waiting for her because she isn't coming back anymore."

When she said that, my eyes started to get watery. I was about to run back to Lucy's place, but she stopped me.

"There's no use in going back to her place. They probably already tore it down by now."

"What do you mean by that? And how would you know?"

"Like I said, they probably already tore the building down. I know because I went by Lucy's place to tell the landlady that Lucy doesn't want the apartment anymore, but she told me that the guild already gave the room back. She also told me that they were going to tear down the building anyways."

"Then why isn't she coming back? She said that she was going coming back!"

"If I say she's not coming back, she's not coming back. At least not the weak girl who had to be saved by her friends all the time."

"Lucy's not weak! She's the strongest person I've ever met!"

"Oh really? How is she so strong?"

"Her mother died when she was young. Her father ignored her and only cared about work ever since. She's been through so, so much more, but she still had the brightest smile. Her smile is still the best, still the warmest, and still the weirdest. Her smile is even better than Mira's. Do you know how many people are out there that can't even do that? Even I can't do that."

"Can't do what? Smile?"

"No. Keep everything hidden behind a bright smile. She can't lie very well. Her emotions are so easy to read, but her smile is always the brightest. Even when she's sad, she's able to pull off a great smile that will brighten anyone's day."

I smiled just explaining it.

**Lucy POV:**

Natsu is still the best. Even though he's so dense, he still pulled off a great little speech. He made me tear up. I wasn't planning on telling him who I was yet, but since he was able to move my heart, I'll reveal my identity. I walked over to Natsu and hugged him.

"Wh… what are you doing?"

I changed my hair color and eyes back.

"Tadaima, Natsu."

"L… Lucy?"

* * *

**Neko: Hehe… I'll leave it like that for now. Review!**


	18. Little Reunion

**Neko: I really have nothing to say… but since I didn't write this in a long time, I will. Everyone already knows though! Anyways… Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but Hiro Mashima. If it did, I would've made Lucy and Natsu date already. But what if they are? Just secretly? Haha jk… but PLEASE REVIEW! I would appreciate it. Just so you know, I do read them.**

* * *

**Ch18: Little Reunion**

**Lucy POV:**

After I told Natsu who I was, he froze for about 5 seconds and bombarded me with questions. Not just Natsu, but Happy as well.

"Why were you so cold towards me, Luce? Why were you acting like someone else? Where were you? How'd you get so strong? Where'd you learn how to write runes? Why did you leave? Why do you live in my house now? Why are you so weird?

"Why did you forget I was here too Lushhee? Why didn't you say my name when you said Natsu's too? Do you have fish? Can I eat it? How'd you change your appearance so fast? Why did you leave?"

"Ah… okay… I'll answer Happy's questions first. I didn't forget you were here Happy. I have fish in the house, and you may eat it later. A mage never reveals her tricks. I left because I needed to train."

Happy flew right into my chest, "You still didn't answer one question…"

I patted Happy's head and said, "Tadaima, Happy."

He started to cry. He clung to my chest still.

"And for Natsu, I was cold to you because I didn't want to reaveal myself yet. I was acting like someone else because of the same reason. I was somewhere I cannot tell you yet. I got stronger because I trained. I learned how to write runes from a book. I already explained why I left. I live in your house now because it was for sale, and I am not weird!"

Natsu jumped trying to tackle me to a hug but I took a step to the left and he ended up hugging the ground. He got up scratching his head, "Still as weird as ever, huh?"

"I'm not weird! Anyways, I still have stuff to do, so go home." I thought for a second. "Right… you don't have a house right now… Oh well… go back to the guild."

I walked through the runes, which caused Happy to slam right into it. Natsu attempted to follow me, but he ended up being stopped by the runes again.

"Luce! Why won't you let me stay with you! I want to stay with you!"

"Aye! I want to stay too! You promised me a fish!"

"Natsu, go back to the guild or even better go back to Lisanna. Happy, you can come in."

Happy flew through the runes and entered the house.

"Lisanna? What does Lisanna have to do with this?"

"Isn't she your precious girlfriend?"

"What? No! What are you talking about? And what's up with the change of mood? You were so nice earlier and now you're back to being mean."

"I just remembered something that made me a little angry. That's all…"

"What? Are you talking about the time when I ignored you? I swear to you, I didn't even know. I just woke up that day you left and you said I ignored you for 2 months. Gah! I don't know what happened, but I swear to you, I would never ignore or hurt you. It was like I was asleep or something for those 2 months you were talking about."

'That's right. Master told me about it. Why am I having thoughts about it now? I said I didn't blame anyone, but why am I being so mean now? I really am weird.'

"I believe you."

He smiled, "Then can I come in?"

"I guess…"

He walked through the runes and tried to jump on me again. This time, I punched him.

"Ow… ow… Luce… you're strong… Let's fight!"

"I told you… I have stuff to do! Just get inside!"

He followed me inside. I called Virgo out to give me the beds I told her to take to the spirit world. We went to each of the bedrooms and put them in. Then, I went back to the kitchen, where Natsu and Happy was.

"What did you do to our house Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Well, for one thing, I cleaned it. As you can see, I also made it bigger."

"Then can we live here?"

"What? No! I was just letting you stay the night. Tomorrow, the runes won't let any of you in."

"C'mon Luce… Where am I going to live then?"

"In the little house you and Lisanna made together."

"Again with Lisanna. Like I said, she's not my girlfriend! I don't like her like that. She's like my little sister."

"Hai hai… whatever you say… I'm going to sleep now… You better be gone by the time I wake up, or I'm gonna have to kick you out."

* * *

**Neko: Well… last chapter for today… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Confessions

**Neko: I'm back! I'm sorry that it's been a week since I updated… but I'm still not quitting. Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it very much! Here are some questions asked.**

**Wth does Genji mean?**

**What happened to Gajeel?**

**Is this going to be the one where she will be the queen of the dragon realm?**

**Well, I just randomly made Genji up. Gajeel is currently hanging with Levy. He will be in the next chapter. Lucy is the queen of the dragon realm, but she is also the queen of other creatures.**

**Well… these were questions from a guest… so I couldn't message that person back. But anyways! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I didn't think this story would be that good like you guys said it was… you make me feel so happy… ^_^… 3**

***** Go back and read chapter 16 because I made some changes! I only changed something after the time skip, so all you need to read is that 1****st**** paragraph after the time skip. You don't need to read chapters 17 and 18 again.*****

* * *

**Ch19: Confessions**

**Lucy POV:**

It was warm. The morning I woke up to was warm. I opened my eyes expecting the sun to be shining on my bed, but instead, it was pitch black. The sun didn't rise yet. The moon was covered by clouds and it looked cold outside. I flipped around in my bed until it felt comfortable. Then, a piece of muffler came into view.

"It couldn't be…" I threw my blanket off and saw Natsu snuggling next to me.

"Natsu! What are you doing in my bed!" He didn't answer me, but pulled me into his arms instead. I blushed and kicked him off the bed.

"Huh? Lucy? What was that for?"

"First of all, because you were in my bed. Second of all, because you're in my room. Third of all, because you're still in my house! I told you to be gone by the time I wake up!"

"Sheesh Luce. No need to be so mad. Your bed was just so comfortable. Better than your old one."

"And that gives you the right to?"

"Sleep on it?"

"Just go to the guild already!"

"But I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm already back. I'm not going to leave my home again."

"Really? But, I'm still going to wait for you here. I'm not leaving without you."

"Fine, I'll just have to force you out then." I grinned and walked up to him. He backed up as I got closer to him. He opened my bedroom door and slowly backed up again. He was still facing me though. As I got to the door, I tripped on something and tumbled down expecting to hit the cold, hard ground, but instead, I felt a soft and warm landing. I opened my eyes and saw Natsu's eyes staring back. Natsu was the cushion to stop my fall, but we were in a weird position. I blushed and got up instantly only to fall again. This time, our lips touched. My face was flushed and I was about to get up when Natsu beat me to it. He ran down the stairs and through the front door. I felt Natsu's presence leave the runes, so I quickly made it so Natsu wouldn't be able to come through the runes again. Happy got up from behind me.

"What were you guys doing so early in the morning?" Happy said, while giving me a smirk.

"Urusai! Were you the one who tripped me earlier!?"

"Ha? What are you talking about? Don't put the blame on a cat." He was obviously joking around.

"Urusai! Hurry up and go with Natsu!"

"No. It's only 4 in the morning. I want a fish first."

"Nani!? Four?! I got up too early!"

Happy flew off into the kitchen to grab a fish and left. 'I guess I'll go get Nashi and Ignee…' I called out the portal to the dragon realm and went through it.

**Natsu POV:**

Lucy's presence suddenly disappeared so I ran back to her house dismissing my thoughts on what happened earlier. When I got to the house, Happy was barely exiting the runes. I ran towards her house, but got rejected by the runes. Happy was eating his fish and looking at me with a confused face.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Lucy… her magical presence is gone."

"So… so… she's… dead…?"

"No! Don't ever say that! How would she be dead! No one can enter the runes without her permission and she wouldn't just suddenly kill herself." Just when I said that, the scene of us kissing came back. 'Wait… did she kill herself because of that?' I started to panic, but then her presence came back. I was relieved, so I let out a sigh. 'I forgot to ask Lucy… but why is so strong… yet has such a weak presence right now?' I dismissed it and waited outside the runes for her. She came out with the little boy that came to the guild last time. She also came out with a baby in her arms. It seems she didn't notice me waiting outside the runes yet. I watched her as she stepped out of the runes.

"Lucy…"

"Na… Natsu?! I thought you left already!?"

"I did… but I came back because your presence suddenly disappeared."

"Oh..oh…"

"Anyways… who are those kids? I remember that little boy, but I don't know his name." I walked over to the little baby and noticed it was the baby I was holding in Hargeon. "That baby! I remember her! I met her in Hargeon!"

**Lucy POV:**

'Damn! I thought Natsu left already. I wasn't paying attention because I was busy with Nashi and Ignee… but… how did he meet Nashi already?'

"How could you have met her already?"

"I met her in Hargeon. I was holding her in front of a baby store. Anyways, I questioned this the first time I met her, but why does she have your eyes and my hair?"

'Damn! I don't know what to do? I can't just suddenly tell him that this was his child. But I can't just lie to him… he has the right to know. But what if he doesn't accept Nashi? Ugh! Who cares! I was going to raise her on my own anyways.'

"Natsu… the truth is… I don't know how to break it to you… but… she… she's… she's your child…"

Natsu's eyes grew wide. He seemed confused as well.

"I'm not telling you to take responsibility… I will raise her myself… I just thought you had the right to know."

I walked right passed him and continued towards the guild.

"Matte!" I didn't wait, but continued to take steps with Ignee by my side. Natsu ran up to me, while Happy flew up to me.

"Luce! I… I just don't get how… I mean like… when did we ever… you know…"

"Aye!"

"You wouldn't know. You were drunk from Lisanna's welcome back party."

"Even if I don't remember… I trust your words. I mean like c'mon! Look at her! She has my hair and looks energetic! Just like me!"

"Even so… I told you… you don't have to take responsibility. You probably thought I was Lisanna that night because you were drunk."

"I would never mistake you for Lisanna! Be… because… I don't know! But I do know one thing… I will take care of her with you! I will take responsibility!"

"Natsu… I won't let you… because you don't love me. I can't have my daughter growing up to have a father that doesn't truly love her mother."

I didn't feel like going to the guild anymore, so I turned around and headed back towards the house. I could hear Natsu's and Happy's footsteps following me, so I sped up. I got through the runes just on time before Natsu could grab my shoulder.

**Natsu POV:**

'That's right… what are my feelings towards her? I don't know… Do I love her? Or do I only like her as a best friend? Gah! I hate thinking! I'm just going to go walk it off!'

I turned around and walked. I walked and walked until I reached the sakura tree I once pulled out for Lucy when she was sick. All the moments we had together flowed into my head. After a minute, Happy called out.

"Natsu… what are you smiling about? Actually, what are you doing just walking around? Shouldn't you be going to Lucy and telling her you love her?"

"That's the problem… I don't know if I love her or not…"

"Natsu… you really are an idiot… a dense idiot. You obviously like her… Everyone in the guild knows that…"

"What? But… I really don't know…"

"Natsu… What were you thinking about just earlier?"

"About all the moments I had with Lucy…"

"See! There it is! You obviously like her! Scratch that… You obviously loooovvvveee her!" Happy said while rolling his tongue.

"What?"

"You were smiling earlier too!"

That's when it hit me… 'I really do love her…' I made a run for Lucy's house and got there in a flash. I threw myself onto the runes, trying to break it, but it wouldn't budge. Lucy made eye contact with me through the window and left again.

I yelled, "Lucy! I would never mistake you for Lisanna! Because I LOVE YOU! Ever since the first day I met you, I've always thought you were beautiful, funny, mean, scary, and weird. I never stopped thinking about you even once! Ever since you left, I've never calmed down. Erza couldn't even stop me! So please! Let me take care of our daughter too!"

**Lucy POV:**

After Natsu's little speech, I went outside. Ignee was watching Nashi right now. Nashi was sleeping in her little crib I asked Virgo to get from the spirit world. I went over to Natsu, but was still inside the runes.

"Natsu… I love you too…"

* * *

**Neko: Kyaaaa! Finally! Reminder! Go read chapter 16 again! Just the first paragraph after the time skip though! Review!**


	20. Deal

**Neko: I'm finally updating after so long! You had to wait so long! Sorry! Anyways… Thanks for reading! And thank you for the reviews! I have 106 favorites and 141 followers! Thank you!**

* * *

**Ch20: Deal**

**Natsu POV:**

Lucy stepped out of the runes and I immediately embraced her. She hugged me back, but it came to a stop when we heard a cry from the house. Lucy ran back and came out with our child.

"Can I hold her?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in hesitation, but then handed me our daughter. I looked into her beautiful honey brown eyes and smiled.

"What's her name, Luce?"

"You should've asked about the name earlier… but it's Nashi… Nashi Dragneel…"

"I love it…" I rubbed Nashi's cheek against mine.

"So… Luce… can I live with you guys and protect you?"

She didn't answer immediately, but she still allowed me to. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well… I remembered how my life was without the love of my father. He didn't pay any attention towards me… I don't want Nashi to go through her life without a father because it'll be worse… Plus… Happy has nowhere to stay."

"What? So you wouldn't have let me stay with you if it wasn't for Nashi?" I made a fake sad face.

"I was kidding… just kidding… Of course, I would've let you stayed… After all I… I still like you…" Lucy blushed.

"Like only? You said you loved me earlier…" I shifted my head down and pretended to be sad again.

"Baka… why would you make me say it again? It's embarrassing…"

"So it's embarrassing to state the truth?"

"Gahhh! Baka! Baka! Baka! I love you… happy?"

"I didn't hear it… say it again…" I obviously heard. After all, I have dragon ears.

Lucy moved towards my ears and exclaimed, "You obviously heard me! You have sharp senses!"

I rubbed my ears. "Luce is a meanie! What if I go deaf?"

"That's not so bad…"

"No! If that happens, I won't be able to hear Nashi's first words… If that happens, I won't be able to hear your laugh. I won't be able to hear your weird words. I won't be able to hear you. I won't be able to hear you say that you love me anymore…" Lucy blushed madly.

"Hai Hai… I love you too… I've already said it 3 times now… You only said it once…"

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I lo-" I didn't even finish because Nashi started to laugh. Lucy and I bursted into laughter too. We laughed until Happy came.

"Huh? What happened? Why are you guys laughing? Huh? Did I miss something? Huh? I'm lost! Somebody! Tell me what's going on!"

I swiped the little tear from my eyes. "It's nothing Happy. Just that we made up…"

"That's good! Now, can we go to the guild? I want to tell everybody the news!"

"Not if I beat you there!"

**Lucy POV:**

Natsu was about to run off with Happy, but he stopped. He yelled, "Never mind Happy! I'm going to walk there with Lucy! You go on ahead!"

"Aye Sir!"

I was smiling and then noticed something.

"Natsu! Were you about to run to the guild… with Nashi in your arms!?"

"Yeah?"

"What if you dropped her!?"

"But I didn't go… so… she's safe…"

"Ah… whatever."

"What are you waiting for Luce? Let's go!"

He gave me his hand and I gladly took it. Natsu held my right hand while Ignee held my left. It was kind of weird because we've never held hands like that before. We got to the guild so fast. Like always, Natsu kicked open the doors. I was right behind him holding Nashi. Nobody noticed me until Levy gasped.

"Lu… Lu Chan!?"

I waved a little and was about to speak, but everyone jumped out towards me. Natsu pushed me back out of the door and was tackled.

"Umm… guys? I'm over here… you guys are going to suffocate Natsu…"

They all got up and surrounded me. Erza cleared her throat.

"Ehem… Sorry about that Natsu… Anyways… Lucy!? Why are you here? I mean, where were you? What happened? Are you really Lucy? Who's that baby? And why is that boy with you? Why were you with Natsu? Why didn't you come to see me first? Why didn't you come to the guild first? Did you change your appearance?"

Everyone nodded rapidly. They all wanted to ask me that? Before I could open my mouth, Natsu jumped into the crowd and held me and Nashi protectively. Ignee however, tried to push and pull Natsu off of me.

"Natsu… get off of me!"

"No! I'm going to protect you and our daughter!"

When he said that, everyone exclaimed in unison, "Daughter!?"

Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and death glared, "Naaaatsuuu…" Not only Erza, but everyone also gave Natsu a death glare.

"Ah… ah… calm down minna…"

"Explain! Now!" Erza yelled.

"Ah… um… well… I left to train and found out that I was pregnant… Natsu was the only person I… um… you know…"

Everyone blushed. Well… everyone but Lisanna. She looked sad. 'I guess she really does love Natsu. What do I do? I don't want to hurt Lisanna, but I don't want Nashi to grow up without a father… I don't want to see Natsu with anyone else either… I'm being so selfish…'

"Um… where's Happy? He should've gotten here before us…"

Carla answered, "He didn't come here yet. Probably stopped for fish again…"

"Lu Chan! She's so cute! What's her name? Can I hold her?"

"Her name is Nashi… And yes… you may hold her."

I made my way to Levy and handed her Nashi. Everyone else had their eyes on Nashi only.

'Guess they don't need answers right now… Oh well…' I went to the little small bar and sat down.

"Lucy… what can I get for you?"

"The usual…"

"Coming right up!"

I waited and watched the crowd surrounding Levy and Nashi. Natsu was knocked out on the ground because everyone stepped on him trying to get to Levy and Nashi. They were squealing and laughing. The only people who weren't in the crowd was Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna, Carla, and obviously Natsu because he was on the ground. I went over to Natsu and picked him up. I set him on a stool next to me and started to rub my hand through his hair. Then Gajeel came over.

"I knew it… That was the reason why you smelled so much like flame brain before you left."

"Huh? You knew about it and didn't even tell me?"

"I didn't really know. You just smelled like him…"

"Anyways… how's it going with Levy? Did you ask her out yet?"

Gajeel blushed and said, "Urusai! Baka!"

"So is that a yes? Or a no?"

"Keh! Why do I needa tell you this stuff…"

"So you didn't tell her yet?"

"Humph! Why would I ask her out if I don't even like her?"

"Heh! You're such a bad liar… How about I make a deal with you?"

"Deal? What kind of deal?"

"If I beat you… you have to ask Levy out…"

"Heh! Deal… it's not like you're going to beat me anways."

"That's not all... you have to ask her out in front of everyone..."

"Heh! Like I said... you ain't gonna beat me."

"Okay… how bout we fight after I'm done with my drink."

"How about… now."

"If you insist…"

* * *

**Neko: Again! Gomen! I've gotten lazy! **

**Lucy: Bad Neko! Bad Neko!**

**Neko: Gomen gomen! I'll update soon this time… :P**


	21. Gajeel VS Lucy

**Neko: I'm back! I didn't take so long did I? Haha… the last chappie was probably boring… **

**Lucy: Thank you! You have to update fast just like this! Or maybe even faster!**

**Neko: Heh! You do the same thing to Levy! **

**Lucy: *Death Glare* What'd you say?**

**Neko: Aha… nothing… nothing… Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Ch21: Gajeel VS Lucy**

**Lucy POV:**

Gajeel and I went outside and the other members soon followed.

"Lu Chan… What are you guys doing?"

"Oh… We're just having a little 'Welcome Back' fight. Can you please watch Nashi for me?"

Levy nodded and stepped away from us. The guild members made a big circle around us, but it wasn't big enough.

"Ehem… just a little farther guys…" They all stepped back a little.

"A little farther… You know what… take 10 more steps back… I don't want anyone getting hurt…"

After they did what I told them to, I started to stretch.

"Heh! You're wide open!" Gajeel leapt at me with his iron fists. I grabbed them and threw him up. It took 5 seconds for him to hit the ground. I could hear gasps from the crowd. Then Gajeel got back up.

"Pretty good, Bunny girl. But you can't block this!" He leapt at me again using the same trick. I grabbed his fists and was about to kick him, but Gajeel attacked before I could do it

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

His attack hit me and I was sent to the guild wall. 'It would be boring if I end it too fast… How about I put a show on for everyone.' I pretended to cough like I was hurt badly.

"Heh! Don't tell me you're done already! Was all that training for nothing? Well… I've gotta give you credit for what you did when I first attacked you… but other than that, you didn't improve much!"

I was still stuck to the wall and stayed still. I acted as if I fainted. I could hear Gajeel walking closer.

"I'll finish this useless fight!"

He was about to punch me, but then Natsu yelled out to Gajeel.

"What do you think you're doing Metal head!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm fighting with Bunny girl."

Natsu stormed over to us and stood in front of me.

"You're going to have to get through me first."

"Gladly."

Natsu was about to punch Gajeel, but I interrupted.

"Natsu… don't interrupt our fight. It was only beginning…"

Natsu turned around and hugged me.

"Lucy! I was so worried! Are you hurt?"

"Did you forget who I am?"

"Ohh… right…"

Natsu went to Levy and took Nashi.

"Heh! Looks like you have enough strength to talk like that."

Gajeel transformed his arm into iron and extended it towards me. I gladly took the hit.

"Gehe! Looks like you're all talk only! You talked like you were so strong that you even got Natsu to back away from the fight."

I smirked and grabbed his arm. "Just kidding…"

I swung him onto the guild. I heard Master freaking out about what I just did to the guild. Gajeel got back up and smirked.

"Gehe… this will be better than I thought… I'm not losing to you… Lucy!"

'He actually used my name… I bet he won't even notice that he called me by my real name.'

He jumped into the air and yelled, "Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!"

Everyone yelled, "Baka! Don't use that here!"

Gajeel came at me with a giant drill from his feet. I dodged and kicked his head into the ground. He got back up. I can tell he doesn't want to lose.

"Heh! That's nothing! Try dodging this! Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"

A giant sword came swinging down. I caught the sword and bent it.

"Wha… Impossible! No one has ever broken it before!"

"Well I just did…"

"Guess I have no choice then… I'll use my own technique… Iron Dragon's Rainfall!"

I waited and nothing happened. Then, a whole bunch iron daggers started to fall from the sky.

Natsu yelled, "Are you trying to kill everyone!" Everyone was desperately dodging the daggers. One was about to hit Levy, but I pushed her out of the way, which made the dagger stab me.

"Lu Chan!"

"Luce!"

"Lucy-San!"

"Lucy!"

Everybody was trying to get to me, but was still trying to dodge the daggers at the same time. I got up, dodging the daggers, and went over to Gajeel.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT!? YOU COULD'VE KILLED LEVY! YOU COULD'VE INJURED EVERYONE!"

"Aha… about that… I don't really know how to reverse this… This is my second time trying it only…"

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. I punched Gajeel on the head.

"Aho! Don't ever use this technique ever again!"

I chanted a spell and the daggers soon stopped falling.

"How… how did you stop it?"

"I chanted a spell?"

"I know that! But… like… how did you even know how to cancel my spell?"

"I read it from a book?"

I turned over to the other members and gave them a thumbs up, but then fainted. When I woke up, I saw Wendy, Natsu, and Levy.

"Luce! You're okay!"

"Well yeah… I won't die from that… I just used a spell that took up a lot of energy."

"Lu Chan! Thank goodness! I was afraid you fainted because you bled too much! But… that spell… I've read it from somewhere before… what was that spell?"

"Oh nothing big…"

"Nothing big? You fainted from it! You even said it took a lot of energy!"

"Natsu. Calm down. I was just lying… it doesn't take much energy at all… I was just tired from dodging those daggers." I lied.

"Anyways… why are we outside?"

Master answered, "Because you destroyed the guild! Now we have to build a new one!"

"No we don't… We can just go back to the old guild. You know… the one we all used to party in."

"I don't have enough money to buy that guild back yet! It costs a lot!"

"I've got that covered. Let's just go back to the old guild."

Everyone did as I said. When we got there, our guild logo was on the building.

"See? What'd I say? I had it covered."

Master jumped onto me. "Thank you Lucy!"

"Hai hai…" I slapped him off just as he was about to slap my butt.

We partied for the return of the guild. We partied for the return of me. We also partied for a new guild member, Nashi. We gave her a stamp on the right shoulder too. Just as I was about to admit defeat to Gajeel, he came over.

"You won. I'll ask Levy out."

"I won? But I fainted?"

"Yeah… you fainted because you were protecting Levy from something I did. Thank you."

"Pfttttt! This character doesn't match you at all!"

"U… Urusai!"

"Next time, consider your surroundings."

"Hai hai… I won't ever use that technique again… only if I'm in a tight situation."

"No… just… never use it again…"

"I can't promise you that."

"Anyways… go ask Levy out… and of course… apologize for what you did earlier."

I watched as Gajeel asked Levy out. Levy said yes. It was so sweet! Although Levy punched him for almost killing her earlier.

* * *

**Neko: Yes… I know… short chapter… I just wanted to separate the parts up. I'm gonna update soon!**


End file.
